She went for coffee
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Things always take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Holiday was exhausted to her core. Her fingers ached from the constant adjustment the microscope needed. Her head was pounding in time with her pulse with every slight sound echoing lit a freight train between her ears. She sat back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. The constant flicker of the florescent lights was enough to drive her mad. She growled. It didn't matter how many times she looked at the stupid cells- they weren't changing. She bit her lip and let her head roll on her shoulders until she was glaring at the clock.

"Twenty three hundred hours and not a soul a stirring." She said out loud, her voice echoing in the lab. Coffee. That was it. She needed coffee. Or caffeine. Maybe if she put her mind to it she could just concentrate caffeine and set up an IV system. Of course, knowing her luck, she would probably OD and end up in a coma for months. Shut up, get off your rump, and go get your damn coffee. She slid out of the chair and made her way out of the lab. The hiss of the door closing behind her was comforting. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the compound as she took a deep breath.

A few stops before she hit the elevator though. The boys first. They were having a 'sleep over'. She could remember her high school sleep-overs. There really wasn't much sleeping. The first girl to crash usually ended up not being friends with anyone the next morning.

Dr. Holiday pressed the security code to Rex's room from memory. She knew it by heart and would probably remember it even if she ever contracted Alzheimer's. The room was dark except for the blaring of static on the television. Rex was asleep on the floor, stretched out on his stomach with a soda can clenched tight in one hand. Noah was limp over a bean bag a bowl of popcorn still in his lap, his mouth ready to catch flies. She couldn't help but smile. The chimp was the only one that was actually in the right place. She tip-toed through the chaos boy bodies and quickly turned off the television- the movie they had been watching was long over. A sigh escaped her as she slipped over to the bed and pulled off a couple of blankets. After securing the popcorn bowl and the half empty soda can, she made sure that both boys would be warm enough through out the night. She hit the light off in the training room and then the lab room break room. The compound was eighty percent men. It was like living in a daycare most of the time. And she still didn't know whose idea it was to ban beverages and food from the lab break room, but she had many a time considered letting the Knight know just exactly what she thought about that.

No, the only coffee pots allowed in the entire compound were in the mess hall and the break room on the office floor. Thankfully, she shared her office with Agent Six and he had his _own_ coffee pot. She leaned against the wall in the elevator as the pointless music softly purred over the speaker. The lights lit up and finally a ding sounded as the doors slid open. The offices were down the hall three doors past the private quarters. Out of habit she glanced at Six's door- it was open slightly. A blush lit her face and she had to stop. What she wouldn't give to catch a glance of him outside of 'agent' mode. She felt like a teenager all over again as she took a step closer to the door- that little sliver of light spilling into the hall way would let her seem him doing his nightly routine, he wasn't the type to sleep with the light on. She didn't seem him as she glanced in the room.

It didn't take Dr Holiday long to reprimand herself for acting so childish. But she had always chalked her fondness of Six as a school girl crush. At first she thought he was just another ground-pounding gunner- until he brought Rex back. That's when everything changed. That's when he went from being some emotionless stoic android to being a man….a real man. God! She could not think about Six like that. It was probably best if she didn't even think of Six. But, where was Six? He was probably taking a shower.

She completely stopped at that thought. She listed to the door hiss as it closed behind her. She shook her head and didn't even let the thought of turning around to 'go see' enter her mind. Coffee. She really really really needed that coffee. And perhaps a cold shower. As she pass the last door and went into the office sector she snorted at herself. She needed to check her calendar. Surely, she couldn't have gotten so wrapped up in her work that she actually FORGOT about her cycle? Ah hell. She pushed the door open and walked into her office. She was going to have a talk with the Knight about why her office was so damn far away from her lab. It didn't make sense. She walked over to her desk and pulled open the drawer. She flipped open her personal calendar book and shook her head in defeat as she moved her finger over the week. She had three days until she got a call from Mother Nature. It was no wonder she was having thoughts about Six. It wasn't hard, though, without hormones getting involved.

Coffee. She still needed that coffee. She walked over to the small break room that separated Six's and her desk. She robotically went to the sink and started the coffee. She turned around and rubbed her temples. Her head ache had dulled and her fingers were still stiff but no longer sore. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet. She needed some girl time. Go to the mall, get her nails done and a pedicure. She glanced up and almost jumped out of her skin. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as she saw Agent Six sprawled out on the sofa his long legs dangling over the side. She bit her nail and looked over him for a moment. She let out her held breath as she realized he was asleep.

She crossed her arms back and looked over her shoulder, as if looking for a reason to not get closer. Obviously there was nothing over her shoulder telling her that it was a bad idea to get a closer look. One step after another, she got closer until she was standing next to the sofa. She knelt down and looked at him. Those damn sunglasses. She had never seen his eyes or even his eyelids. She watched his chest rise and fall in the deep rhythmic time of sleep. Okay Holiday, do it. She talked herself into it. With hesitation she brought her hand up. Her fingers gripped the side of his glasses and she froze as he shifted slightly. She bit her bottom lip and held her breath-mentally counting to three. Slowly she started to inch the glasses off.

Before she was able to even clear his ear, she was thrown backwards. Her head hit the cabinet with a thunk. Her vision swam and as she looked up she realized that she was staring down the blade of an extremely sharp and extremely deadly katana.

"Six!" She screamed and jerked her hands up thrown the katana to the side. Six straightened up and looked at her- his eyebrows furrowing.

"Dr. Holiday?" She stared at him, her eyes wide. She was trembling all over. Six shook his head and sheathed his katana- making it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. "You startled me."

"Clearly." She said as she started to pull herself up. Six held his hand down to help her up. Holiday reached up, grateful for his hand. As she stood up they both looked at each other. At the same time, they booth looked down at her hand. Blood was dripping over her hand down his hand and onto the floor.

"Shit." Six cussed as holiday clenched her hand. She turned around and grabbed the medi-kit out of the cabinet and started fumbling attempting to wrap her hand. Six shook his head and took the wrapping away from her.

"Let me. " His voice was hard. Needless to say, any naughty thought she had been having was gone with the throbbing of the nice goose egg on the back of her head and the pulsing in her hand where the katana had sliced her palm. She watched as he quickly wrapped her hand. Once he was finished she jerked it back and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"What were you doing asleep on the sofa?" She growled.

"I was filling out the paperwork on the last EVO attack. I needed a break." She snorted and walked over to get her coffee. "Why were you touching my sunglasses?" She wanted to through the coffee mug at him. She wanted to scream that she hated those glasses. She wanted to stomp her feet and a have a good old fashion tantrum. Instead she took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I'm curious by nature. I've stared at those glasses a long time. I wanted to see your eyes."

"You're not missing anything. Right now they are blood shot." Her eyes narrowed as she shot a glare at him over her shoulder.

"Well at least you aren't bleeding."

"I said I was sorry." She turned around and he was standing right there. She froze. Her feet cemented to the ground. His face was blank- as always. Why did she feel so threatened, so vulnerable, and so flushed all the sudden? He looked down at her hand and took the cup from her paralyzed hand. He cautiously set it on the cabinet and looked back down at her hand. He took her hand in his. A fire set through Dr. Holiday but she remained frozen. He brought her hand up slowly and looked at her- or at least his head was pointing at her. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, unfortunately the only thing that came out was a small unimpressive squeak as he brought her hand to his lips. She felt a shudder run through her. Her knees felt like jelly as he looked over his glasses at her, the most intoxicating onyx eyes locking on hers.

"I would never hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Solora. I heard that you are the Holix person to get reviewed from so...Yay! Chapter two.**

* * *

Dr. Holiday stared at computer screen. The methodical beeps and tones were buzzing in the back of her brain but there was something more pressing sizzling at the forefront.

"Doc?" She banished the thought of Agent Six to the dark recesses of her brain and turned to look at her young patient. She smiled and walked over to Rex- gently taking off the sticky pads.

"Your nanites are responding normally." Rex just blinked at her then he grinned- one of those mischievous little grins of his.

"You didn't answer my question doc. What were you thinking about so hard?" He asked as she bandaged his knee. Rex and Six had come in from an EVO attack busted and bruised but no worse for the wear.

"I was thinking about how you always manage to get hurt. I think you do it just to come see me." She said with a grin. A slight blush lit his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course. Yeah. That's the reason." Rex said with a harsh chuckle. The dark haired doctor stood up and gave him a pat on the head.

"Okay, you're good. Send in the monkey."

"Who you callin a monkey?" Bobo didn't look impressed. Rex laughed a real laugh as he walked out of the lab. He had said something about meeting Noah for a game of basket ball and that he was going to slaughter him. She wasn't sure just who was going to be doing the slaughtering, though. After scanning the simian EVO and determining that he was going to live- she sent him out of the lab.

With a heavy sigh she sat down at her desk and looked at the paperwork that littered her normally immaculate work space. She didn't know where to start. She had to file the reports on the condition of Rex, Bobo and Six …but she couldn't do that until she examined the agent. She quickly picked up a stack of papers on a chemical compound she had been working with. Her eyes scanned the page with little interest. There were years worth of research and hard work on those papers; formulas after formulas that all had the potential of neutralizing the properties that caused the manifestation and aggravation of the nanites- with studies to back up or completely disprove each. She was months, possibly weeks away from a potential break through in the development of a cure or at least a manner to control the change and all she could think about was those eyes.

What was it about those eyes that had her so unfocused? Was it the fact that she had seen them? Was it the fact that she had almost made a complete fool of herself when he kissed her hand? Or was it that she really…._really_… wished he wouldn't have left after telling her he wouldn't hurt her. She set the papers down and leaned over her desk her hands curling in her hair. She needed to focus. Work was work and pleasure was pleasure. But what the hell was she supposed to do when her work became an object of pleasure? Not necessarily the work part – she loved her job- but that partner of hers…

She let out a growl and scolded herself mentally as she took up the stack of papers again. Her eyes narrowed in on the notes. She was looking at the words but she wasn't reading them- she didn't even comprehend them. She leaned forward on the desk again and stared at the paper. She let out a yelp when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and stared with wide eyes and whoever thought it was funny to scare the snot out of someone while they were trying to work.

There stood Six. The very reason that she couldn't work. She frowned at him.

"You scared me."

"I spoke to you twice." He said. She would have sworn she heard a hint of amusement in his voice. But she was most likely imagining it. His voice didn't change. It was always that same tone. She blinked at him and nodded.

"Sorry. I was going over some figures." She said wagging the papers for effect. The effect was lost however when he arched his eyebrow.

"Dr. Holiday, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. Why?" She eyed him warily. In truth she wasn't fine. She was a mess. He leaned over and looked at the papers in her hand. She looked down at the papers and her face lit in a bright blush. She was holding the papers upside down. With a frustrated sigh she threw the papers back on the desk and stood up. She pulled her stethoscope from her drawer and looked at him.

"I've got to get you examined and cleared for your next assignment." He didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to. He walked over to the examination table- he would never hop up on it- but he would stand in front of it. She started the routine just as she always did- Checking his vitals, listening to his breathing. Then came the questions.

"Were you injured?" The normal answer was a snort or a curt no..

"Yes." She looked up and blinked a few times. She waited for him to continue- he didn't. She counted to ten mentally trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Where?" She asked as if she were talking to a child. He pulled his jacket off and draped it over the table. She felt a knot form in her throat when he pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Good god, girl! How many times had he done this? How many times had she had to sew him up? It wasn't like she hadn't seen his chest before. After he discarded the shirt and the tie he turned around. A small laceration moved across his left shoulder blade. The place it was prevented him from suturing it himself- or he very well would have.

She moved quickly cleaning and stitching up the wound. She ran her hand around the area to check for any signs of….well…she didn't know. But she could make it sound good if he asked.

She looked over his back once again and forced herself to calm down. At the rate she was going she was going to jump him then and there. She really needed to get her hands on some sort of hormone inhibitor. She shook her head and went back to her desk to fill out the proper paper work for his injury. As she sat down she heard him clear his throat. She bit her lip for a moment then plastered a smile across her face when she turned towards him.

"How is your hand?" He asked as he finished tying his tie. She looked down at her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Fully functional." She said and looked back up at him. He nodded as he pulled on his jacket. He adjusted his katana in the sleeve and looked back at her.

"Good. Have a good day Holiday." She watched him walk out. Great, now she was more messed up than before. Anger coiled inside of her and before she could react she threw a stapler at the door where Six had been standing a few minutes earlier. She snorted and turned back to her work. That was it. Her mind was made up. She was going to take a personal day if it killed her.

* * *

**I realize the demand for Gen. Rex stories is in short supply right now. But I would love to get my feet wet in this, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Characterization is very important to me-so if I'm more than just a little OOC please please please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ooooooooookay. Wow. This chapter gets a little dark. But is okay! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

The fan blades were twirling methodically hypnotically over head. She watched them as her mind screamed at her. There was so much energy coursing through her and every last bit of it was nothing but pure adrenaline. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Sleep was such a welcoming idea but it wouldn't come. Her eyes would close but her mind wouldn't shut up long enough for her to even reach the first level of REM. So Holiday laid there stretched out on her bed flat on her back and watched the purposeless fan blades rotate once and then again, over and over. She hoped that possible the repetition would drive her into a trance but she wasn't a firm believe in hypnosis. It had never been scientifically proven- just a possibility not fact. Her mind kept slithering around her tantrum in the office. She was trying to figure out just exactly why she threw the stapler. She was angry. But with what? Was it that she felt like a fool around Six? Was it that she entered a state of temporary paralysis when their skin made contact? Or was it that he left? She didn't know but the anger was irrational and ….quite frankly it scared her. But what scared her more was the insane increase in attraction to Six. It was almost to the point that she feared she would say or _do_ something that would….be regrettable.

She rolled onto her side with a huff and curled the sheet around her tighter. It had been so long since she had been able close her eyes with arms wrapped around her- it wasn't as if she didn't have the opportunity to have any many in Providence….well almost any man. Most of the gunners and grunts would give their left big toe to warm her bed. But she didn't want that. No she didn't want them.

She growled and jerked back over on her back and kicked the covers off. She didn't want them she wanted _him. _She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. She had to think- her mind was already running on fumes- she might as well get over it. She had to admit it, accept it and own it. Why did she like him?

"For one he's hot." She couldn't believe she thought that much less said it out loud. What was she some teenage horn dog? No. That was not what attracted her to him. He was smart. He was caring…to a point. He was a hard worker and he was loyal to a fault. He had a dedication that proved almost insatiable at times. Also, he had a nice ass.

"NO!" She heard her self shriek as she got to her feet. This was getting ridiculous. She walked over to her bathroom and flipped on the light staring at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was falling around her face making her skin look down right placid. What else? Was there anything else? He was strong. He was passionate. She looked down to the sink and sighed shaking her head.

"This isn't helping." That word set her off. That one little 'passionate'. She turned on the cold water and quickly splashed her face. Bad. Bad Holiday- no! She looked up and opened her medicine cabinet- there was nothing of use. A bottle of aspirin, some bandages, her make up and a small compact of pills. She snarled her nose and grabbed the compact. She walked over to the toilet and systematically dropped each of the contraceptives into the bowl. She hadn't used them in several years- they were probably expired anyway- and she really didn't want anything within sights that might give her reason. She didn't need anymore reason. She tossed the empty compact and turned the light off as she walked back to her bed.

She had already spoke with White. He had agreed, though tentatively, to give her the next day off. On one condition of course. She had to take Six with her. She didn't need protection- but the knight had rationalized it by telling her that if there was an emergency it would be easier for Rex to find them if they were together. She doubted that, highly doubted that. With all of her core she believed that White was doing it to torture her. Six was who she wanted to get away from- not be alone with. So she effectively nixed her plan to go to the spa. The last thing she needed was to be oily and naked with Six in the room. It would not end well. Her face filled with heat as many naughty thoughts popped into her mind. She grabbed her ears as she fell back on the bed. She kicked the air as if trying to fight the images out of her head. She didn't want to think of Six like that. She didn't want him to become some perverted fantasy.

Holiday sat up once she cleared her mind of the thoughts. She leaned over to her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She looked at the contents and let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't want to lower herself to that, but it seemed like her only option. She needed the release or she was going to go positively mad.

"Okay. It's me and you tonight Jack."

With slight hesitation she grabbed up the flask and pushed the drawer shut. She sat back against the head board and reconsidered for a moment. She needed sleep. She needed to clear her mind and by god she needed that burn that Jack Daniels always brought her. She unscrewed the top and the strong aroma hit her nose. She wasn't a heavy drinker and didn't even do it very often. Only on rare occasions did she drink and even rarer occasions did she reach for whiskey. She closed her eyes and brought the metal flash to her lips. The copper fire passed over her lips and seared down her throat. She hissed as she shook her head. She tightened the flask lid and set it on her dresser. It took a few minutes but the strength of the whiskey eventually filled her. She smiled as all the stressing thoughts melted away. She settled back on her pillow and pulled her covers up. Within minutes she was blissfully asleep.

Her dream started normally enough. Routine swimming through the ocean- but soon it became clear that this was not her normal ocean vacation dream. Six was in this one. Soon flashes of flesh, over whelming sensations, noises that she would have died to hear in real life filled her mind- but before the escapade came to the climax things changed. The man nibbling on her neck changed- the soft mouth was gone and a monstrous jaw replaced it. She tried to scream but couldn't as the razor sharp teeth tore through the soft flesh on her neck. Red filled her vision as she felt the paralyzing burn of hot blood flowing down her neck and onto her chest. Claws found her stomach and dug in- piercing the skin to get a better grip. Her hand found the creatures eyes as with all the might she could muster she drove her fingers into them. As she heard the first sickening pop of one of the balls being wrenched from its socket, the death grip on her neck released. She was able to kick the monstrosity off of her then. Blood covered her in hot streaks. Her body was going cold- starting with her outermost extremities. She covered her stomach with her hand, seemingly forgetting about the gushing flow of crimson that was pouring from her shredded jugular.

She looked back up at the creature, unsure of why she hadn't ran. The monster had reverted to Six and her heart started pounding in her ears. Blood dripped from his mouth and his hands. Her blood. He reached a gory hand out to her and much to her outrage she found herself reaching back.

A piercing scream brought Holiday out of her horrible reverie. She jolted straight up in the bed. She was covered in sweat but she was freezing. Her body began to shake. It wasn't shiver- she wasn't that cold- but she was trembling. So many emotions were coursing inside, pumping and surging through her veins racing with the adrenaline to her very limits. She looked around the room and realized that she was fine. Nothing had happened. Instinctively, her hand went to her neck. No gash, no tear…no blood. Her chest still heaving and her body sill shaking she attempted to stand up. Her knees wouldn't hold her. She fell back on the bed. A new sensation curled deep in her gut. Weak or no, she shot off of the bed, half stumbling half crawling but wholly frantic to the bathroom. She reached the toilet as her stomach lurched.

Lurch after lurch, gag after gag, bile and whiskey pour from her mouth until nothing was left. She shivered as she hugged the porcelain bowl.

"That will teach me to drink on an empty stomach." She said. But she hadn't had but a swig. It wasn't enough to make her sick- but perhaps her vividly frightening dream was.

"Holiday?" Oh shit. Really? She didn't even look up. She knew she looked pathetic, griping the toilet her hair a mess and covering her face. She hadn't even heard Six open her door- but that came to no surprise to her- the man was damn quiet and extremely sneaky. "Holiday!" His voice was stern. She growled into the bowl and shook her head.

"What?" She almost yelled back.

"Are you ill?" He asked his katana disappearing into his sleeve. She fought the urge to make a wise ass comeback as she looked through her hair at him. He was still wearing his suit. It had to be at least 00:00, he should have least been in his night clothes. She finally, knowing that she was defeated, sat back on her knees and pushed her hair from her face. Her dream turned nightmare was still extremely fresh (not to mention vivid ) in her mind. So the actual sight of Six was terrifying for more than one reason.

"Yes. I think I ate something that didn't like me. I'm fine now. You can leave."

Six cocked his eyebrow at her and folded his arms over his shoulder.

"I think I should stay. You screamed loud enough to wake the entire compound." She stared at him. She knew that there was a scream- but she hadn't connected the fact that it was her scream. She shook her head and frowned.

"No, I'll rephrase that. You need to leave."

"Are you su-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed throwing the closet thing to her- a roll of toilet paper. He caught it effortlessly and set it on the sink. With only a cocked eyebrow and a moment for her to change her mind he left. Tears welled in her eyes and started flowing before she had a chance to think. She buried her head in her hands and bawled. _What is wrong with me!_


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock was blaring. She didn't remember setting the alarm. She rolled over and hit the button on the glaring clock. Dragging herself out of the bed, Dr. Holiday felt as if she was going to pass out. It was not going to be her day- even if it was her day off. She couldn't remember how she had dragged her sick self back into the bed- or even how she managed to sleep so soundly.

That might have been a good thing, however. There were things that were starting to pop up in her memory from the night before that were probably best left forgotten. Or rather dead, ripped to pieces and burned in the lab. She made her way to the bathroom and started her morning regimen. She dropped a bobby pin as she was tying her bun. She bent down to pick it up and happened to glance at her trash can. Her heart froze. He trash had been emptied. Considering that there were only two things in the trash- she couldn't imagine why any one would have wasted their time. She stood back up and quickly finished her hair.

Two steps and she was at her closet. She shifted through the hangers and finally found something that would at least be comfortable- her normal lab clothes. She sighed and started dressing. She could probably do without the lab coat. She sat on the bed as she pulled her boots on. She was trying to mentally go over just what she was going to do when a knock came at her door. Figuring it was Six, she snorted.

"Come in." She was zipping her left boot when the door hissed closed. She looked up and was rather surprised to see Rex standing in her room.

"Rex, is everything okay?" She asked standing up. He looked at her and smiled.

"I heard you are taking the day off. Where ya going?" Holiday tried not to sigh, she tried not to look like she didn't want to answer him.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably hit the mall for some girl time- grab something to eat." She said with a shrug. She started mentally counting backwards from five.

"Oh that sounds like fun."

_Four._

"So…Six is going with you?"

"Yes. White said it would be best if you didn't have to hunt us down in separate locations" She said as she started making her bed.

_Three_.

"Not like a date?"

"Rex? Have you met Six? Does he seem like a 'date' kind of guy to you?" She said with a grin. Rex nodded.

_Two_.

"No, but he doesn't seem like a nanny either." She smiled up at him and threw her decorative pillows into place.

_One._

"Can I come with you?" And there it was. She knew it was coming. Holiday smiled at him and sat down on the bed.

"You know White would have both of our hides if I let you." He looked crushed. She didn't like seeing him so disappointed. She gave the bed next to her a pat. He drug his feet as he walked over and plopped down next to her.

"C'mon Doc. Please?" He looked at her with his big brown eyes and her heart tried to melt.

"No. Rex." She knew that it wouldn't do any good. He would sneak out with the Monkey the first chance he got- but at least she would be the one to 'punish' him when he was brought back.

"I feel like I'm going to suffocate." He said looking at the floor. She curled her arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

"You'll be okay. I'll bring you back something." He looked up at her. He may have been a teenager but he still had those childish reactions.

"Really?"

"I'll surprise you." She said with a smile.

"Are you done?" Holiday shot a glare over to the door where the nanny-ninja had appeared. She couldn't help but laugh as Rex jumped up.

"Done with what?" She grinned and looked up at him- the rims of his ears were red. Six arched his eyebrow and watched as Rex retreated quickly from the doctor's room. Six looked back at Holiday, his face going blank. She stood up and shook her head.

"Teenagers." She said with a grin. She walked over and turned her light off and grabbed her purse as she walked toward the door. Six didn't move. He stood there staring at her. She looked up at him.

"Are we going?" He didn't say anything. She felt her adrenaline start to build as her inner flight or fight response started to rouse. Her mind was picturing those black eyes- those addictive onyx pools- burning into her.

"The mall?" Six said at last, his eyebrow arched again. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and nodded.

"The mall." She walked in front of him. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't Callan go with her? He was far less intimidating. Callan was a normal man. He had normal reactions. He noticed things, obviously. Six, not so much. She never knew how to judge Six. She couldn't gauge his mood. Did Six even have different moods, or just the one? That thought brought a blush to her face. She furrowed her brows. She was not going to start that. She had had plenty of that hormonal crap the past few days.

The ride was in almost complete silence, other than the hum of the engine and the noise of the other traffic. That was fine with Holiday. She was sure it was fine by Six as well. She didn't need him talking. She really really really didn't need him asking questions. Although, he wasn't the questioning type. She chanced a glance at him as he drove. No, he was the sit there and smolder looking sexy type. She frowned and shook her head. Bad Holiday.

Shopping at the mall wasn't much better. She kept resisting the urge to hold his hand. Maybe once she got something to eat it would be better…but…what was that? Her eyes were drawn to a store. She glanced back at Six and thought about the consequences of her soon to be actions. She decided to fight little voice and stick with her brain.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Um." She grinned and pointed to the store sign above her head. She watched as his head went up- she guessed that he was reading the _Less is More Lingerie _store. Was that a hint of a blush she saw? Nah it couldn't have been. She would love to have invited him to go in with her- and maybe let her know how things were fitting. Heh. There she went again. Dammit. Six nodded and turned to go look at the suddenly very interesting kiosk. She grinned as she watched him walk away. He really did have a nice ass.

Holiday turned into the store and found the item that caught her eye. It was a sexy little teddy. She started to run her fingers over the fabric and found that it was actually a lot softer than it looked. Since it was sans underwire she could actually sleep in it. She took it off of the rack and held it up, examining it further. Maybe, just maybe, if she could feel a little sexy she wouldn't fell so….Her eyes came up to see Six looking in her direction. His eyebrows perked and he went back to examining the various cell phone covers. Heh- well that was final. She was getting it, but maybe not in blue. She scanned the rack and sighed. The perky little cashier bounced over to her .

"Can I help you find something?"

"Yes, actually. You don't happen to have this in…dark green do you?" The girl thought for a moment and then clapped.

"I do!"

Holiday felt so much better after buying her nice little treat. Six hadn't ask what she had got- she knew he wouldn't but she really wanted him to; that way she could offer to show it to him. After they ate a quickly lunch at the Little Panda in the food court, she got a brilliant idea. She was sitting across the small table from him.

"Six!"

"What?" He asked not necessarily startled by her sudden out burst. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand as her face positively radiated.

"Let's go dancing." His face didn't change. His hand didn't move it was like his skin didn't even recognize her touch.

"Holiday, have you lost your mind?" He asked flatly. She sat back and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Six. I haven't been dancing since I was in college. It will be fun." She pleaded. Six only answered with an arched eyebrow. She leaned over and put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Please." She really wanted to go dancing. It was something she hadn't done and perhaps she would be able to get some of the wild woolies out of her system before she had to go back to work. He stood and shook his head but she knew she had won.

"We've got to get some clothes first- you can't dance in that."

"I don't dance."

"Don't or can't"

"Won't." She would get him to dance. She would. Her skin was positively tingling from where she had touched his hand. She could only imagine how soft those calloused hands could be during more….tender moments. After thirty minutes in arguing with Six regarding some new clothes she gave up- but she was able to by herself a nice little black dress.

Night fell over the city, and Knight had only called to check up on them around sixteen times. They were having an unusually slow day as far as the EVOs were concerned. A few small ones popping up here and there, but they were nothing that the grunts and Rex couldn't handle. She grinned. The fact that she had told Knight if she didn't get some personal time –away from work- that she was going to go insane and possibly loose all memory other research, was probably the only reason that she wasn't being called back to work.

**Yes, I was going to have them go 'dancing' this chapter- well that leaves me a lot of room to work with the next chapter and Holiday's unprofessional hormones. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little longer than the previous ones- but I had to get this chapter out- it was just too fun!**

**I haven't put up a disclaimer- so I suppose I should. I do not own generator rex. I do however own Jojo. **

* * *

Holiday had managed to keep her dream out of her head for most of the day. But as she sat there in the passenger side next to a man that was as of recent driving her mad- the memories started to slink back to the forefront. Holiday refused to look at him. The feel of his lips on her neck was a sensation that she would have died to have in reality. The feel of those teeth tearing into her flesh was twice as frightening as any EVO she had ever seen. She had tried to act as normal as possible- but her dream was starting to haunt her. The thought of his skin on hers was enough to drive her mad- but then the creature that he turned into worried her. She caught her self fidgeting with her purse. Her mind turned and rolled and worked trying to figure out just why she was being affected by her cycle more than usual. Making a mental note, she decided she would run some tests on herself once she got back to the lab. She glanced at Six. He was a strong and secretive man. She wanted to make him pull the car over.

Holiday looked down at her small clutch purse and sighed. She had told him exactly which club she wanted to go to. She frequented it in college, at least her freshman year, and knew the owner quite well. He pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. She pulled down the mirror and checked her make up and hair one last time. She couldn't help but grin- she had stowed away in a restroom and let her hair down, put on her dress and fixed her makeup. Six only arched his eyebrow.

Would it kill him to register some kind of reaction? She looked over to him to find him looking at her. Her eyes widened. He looked pathetic.

"Do I have to go in there?" He asked the steering wheel. She shook her head and grinned.

"No. You can sit in the car and mope. I'm going in there though." She said opening the door. A thought tickled at the back of her mind as she stood up. She turned around and smiled at the stoic man. "Oh and Six, I meant to tell you that you have beautiful eyes." She didn't wait for a reaction she just shut the door. As she headed toward the door, she heard the car door open and shut. Fire coursed through her, as she by passed the line.

With a grin, she glanced back as Six walked to catch up to her his hands in his pockets. She looked back to the bulky door man as he pushed his sunglasses up top of his head. She had yet to figure out why- or for that matter how- he could see in the dark with sunglasses on. Once upon a time she had wondered the same thing about Six- but….Six was a god- he could do anything he wanted. Did she honestly just think that? She frowned and turned her attention back to Lucas- the door man. He gave her a smile as he looked her over.

"Holiday. It has been a few years. You here on business?" HE asked. She shook her head and pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"No. Hey is Jojo around?" She asked as she glanced back at Six who was walking up behind her. He seemed so out of place. It was perfect- perhaps she would get him to break out of that shell of his. More likely however, she might end up getting someone killed.

Lucas nodded and threw his thumb over his shoulder. He unclasped the velvet rope and gave her a quick friendly pat on the back. She thanked him and walked through. Holiday stopped and turned when she heard Lucas stop Six.

"Back of the line, green man." Holiday jerked her head around as Six glared at the man. Two short steps and she had a grip – a gentle grip- on Lucas' forearm which was twice the size of her waist. She gave him a soft smile.

"He's with me." Lucas looked at Holiday over the rim of his glasses- his look didn't have near the impact that Six's had, however. The doorman looked from Holiday to Six, then back then one more time. He cocked an eyebrow and watched as Holiday let go of his arm and grabbed Six's coat sleeve. Lucas finally grinned and shook his head. He started to unbuckle the rope again for Six but stopped and looked at the deadly agent.

"You are a brave man." Six cocked his eyebrow and looked at the door man.

"And that means?"

"I never knew a man to last long around Hotrod Holiday."

"Lucas! It…was good to see you. We've got to go now." She shot him a glare and pulled Six through the door. He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Hotrod?" Six started to say something else but froze as the doors opened. Strobe lights, laser lights, and glitter filled the entire floor. He looked down at the doctor.

"Really?"

"I told you, you didn't have to come in." Holiday said with a shrug. God. Looking around Jojo's she felt young again. She felt like she was back in high school. The energy that coursed through her temporarily quelling her urge to throw Six into a VIP room and have her way with him. She caught sight of Jojo clear across the floor. She pushed her purse into Six's chest and started to walk off. Six grabbed her wrist with his free hand and looked down at her purse in his other hand. She tried to tell him to hold it, but the music was so loud he probably couldn't hear her. She leaned over his shoulder and he- surprisingly- bent down to hear her.

"I'll just be a minute!" She half screamed in his ear. She pulled free of his grip and disappeared into the light show and glitter- leaving Six standing there holding her purse about an arms length away from him. The bartended looked up at him with raised eyebrows, as she wiped down the corner of the bar.

"What?" He growled. The bartender only held her hands up and walked away. He glanced around, his perma-frown etched across his face. He all but cringed when a couple of young girls started making their way towards him, giggling and covering their mouths.

"Oh my god, So are you….like somebodies bodyguard?" The little brown headed one said.

"Oh my god he does look like a bodyguard. Whose here?" This was the little blonde one. When he didn't answer she stepped closer- her chest effectively rubbing against his arm. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"C'mon you can tell us. Oh my god, it isn't like, the president or something is it?" Six looked down at the girl and bent over menacingly.

"Shoo." It was a simple word but it did the trick.

Holiday made her way across the floor to the club owner. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and flicked his pink hair out of his face.

"Holiday! Honey! It's been forever and a year, girl." He said as he mock kissed each cheek.

"Looks like business is good." Holiday said looking around.

"Yes yes. But girl, look at you. You look fabu! Looks like you've already got a stalker." He said pointing towards the bar. Holiday glanced over at Six and gave him a small smile.

"No, that's my partner." Jojo cocked a pierced eyebrow at her.

"Honey. I wouldn't have pegged you for suit chaser. But I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the yummy red head to the left."

"I'm not a suit chaser, Jojo." She said but it went unheard. Jojo's eyes grew wide and he pushed his bangs from his face.

"Shut up. Here he comes." He said turning her around. The red head gave a smile. She glanced over him and gave him a smile in return. He was nice looking. Not as nice looking as some of the men at Providence. She'd say he wasn't in the same ball park as Six, but the poor fool wasn't even playing the same game.

"You wanna dance?" He said pushing his non-existent bangs out of his face. She shook her head and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You couldn't keep up." She said and made her way to the dance floor- poor little red head dragging behind her.

The room was bouncing, the music blaring and the beat was excellent. It felt good to dance but before she could even get into the music a scream killed both the music and the light show. In typical herd fashion, people started shoving and pushing against one another trying to get away from the woman that screamed. Holiday pushed her way through the crowd to the center. There writhing on the floor was a woman- who was going EVO before her very eyes.

"SIX!" She yelled, but he was already pushing through the crowd. The EVO leapt up after the transformation completed and snarled causing panic to spread. The creature started to leap into the crowd only to be kicked back to the ground by the agent. Holiday tried to keep from getting trampled.

"Six! My purse!" She managed to yell above the chaos of the crowd. Six didn't even glance at her.

"Not a good time doctor. " He answered as he managed to dodge a claw swipe. She snorted and shook her head. She brought her knee up into the stomach of someone who was trying to knock her down. Dammit, if people didn't calm down things were going to get out of hand extremely fast.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE" But her voice was lost in the chaos. Someone grabbed on to her arm and tried to pull her away. She jerked her arm away and looked back at Jojo.

"We've got to go girlfriend, that is an EVO."

"I KNOW!" Jojo knew who she was and where she worked- obviously he wasn't thinking properly. She grabbed him by a handful of pink hair and made the shorter man look at her.

"Get out of here. I'll be fine." She said and let him go. He nodded and scrambled toward the door. She looked back at the fight and couldn't help but grin as her small clutch purse was hanging over Six's shoulder by the tiny spaghetti strap. He must have forgotten about it. She watched him in awe for a few minutes before she snapped back to reality. She was trying to figure out the best way to get to her purse- but before she could come up with a logical way to not get sliced up by Six's katana the strap broke sending the purse sliding across the now almost completely deserted dance floor. She ran over snatching up her purse. She threw the zipper open and grabbed out a pen. She bit the end of it off and revealed a syringe. She watched Six jump back away from what used to be a woman.

Holiday reached down and slipped off her heels. She wasn't dressed for what she was about to do but it needed doing. She watched for her opening- Six had the EVO plenty distracted. Not yet. Not yet. Now! She ran towards the back of the EVO and up the reptilian like tail. She dropped to her knees locking them against the EVO's massive neck. She grabbed a horn and slammed the needle into 'her' neck.

"Uh oh." The creature was falling in the wrong direction- meaning it was going to fall on her. She let out a yelp and pushed away from the creature. She braced to hit the floor but was caught before then. She wrapped her hands around Six's neck until he got to a point where he stopped. He set her down and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Kill, cure or contain…right?"

"Right. She's contained." He said looking past her at the now unconscious EVO. He looked back down at the Doctor. "Who carries tranquilizers in their purse?" Holiday smiled at him. Leaned up and looked right at him, causing his eyebrows to rise as she was literally inches away from his face. She brought her hand up and touched his cheek before her hand slipped up- past his glasses- and to his hair. She was torturing herself but the shock on his face was worth it as she dusted off some glitter.

"Who wears glitter in their hair?"


	6. Chapter 6

A twinge like a shot between the eyes is what woke her up. Holiday groaned as she rolled to her side. She had had a hell of a night. She had by passed all questions at the compound and went straight to her room. A glass of wine, a good book and her new….personal treat and she was set for a good night. Or at least she had thought. Another one of _those_ dreams had attacked her like a rabid pit bull. The beginning of the dream and left her soaked in sweat the second part, the nightmare, had her screaming. Naturally, that meant that Six had come barreling in katanas drawn thinking she was under attack. It didn't help that her room was across the hall from his. For the second night in a row he asked if she was ill, for the second night in a row she told him she wasn't. For the second night in a row she threw something at him when he questioned her again and for the second _morning_ in a row she woke up without knowing how she had gotten back into the bed.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Her stomach felt raw, her head was throbbing and her insides were tied in so many knots she felt like screaming. The doctor turned on the water in the sink and let it run as she stared at the drain. She didn't know what she was going to do. She needed to start running those tests on her self stat. She couldn't keep trying to ignore her urges or she would end up throwing Six in a closet and thoroughly molesting him. A smile crept over her face- she might have to try that anyway. He might like it and it would be one hell of a way to let him know what was what. Her hand cupped the water and she brought it up splashing her face with it. She pushed her hair back and grabbed the towel. She stood up drying her face and thinking about what she was going to do. She grinned into the soft cotton towel as she thought about what kind of night Jojo must have had after the EVO incident.

With a sigh she dropped the towel over the sink and brought her eyes up to the mirror. She knew she must have looked like hell. Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek grapping up her towel.

"Jesus Christ, SIX!" She hissed and attempted to cover herself with the small towel as she turned to look at the man who was looking at her in the mirror. "What are you doing in here?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you feeling well?" She blinked at him. She was entirely too embarrassed to be pissed- but pissed was definitely lurking. She was standing in front of a man – who apparently didn't know how much trouble he was potentially in- wearing a little green number that she had bought for the sole and future purpose of using it on him.

"Am I…? NO! You're in my bathroom and I'm half naked." She said trying to push him out of the door- it didn't work. He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Holiday. We need to talk." He said turning around and walking out of the bathroom. She growled at him and slammed the door shut.

"Where do you get off coming in my room?" She growled through the door. He was obviously standing on the other side against the wall.

"I take it you don't remember."

"Remember what?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice- although the crack and squeak in her voice was probably a tell tale sign. Oh god, what did she _not_ remember? She couldn't have…and then not remembered…no. Absolutely not. That would be so unfair. God didn't hate her that much.

"You had another nightmare." Oh thank god. She almost passed out from relief. She gathered her courage. She knew him well enough to know that when he said there needed to be talking, that he wouldn't leave until there was talking. So, Holiday cracked the door and peeked out at him, hiding the rest of her behind the door.

"That doesn't explain why you are still here, agent." She was attempting to sound cold. It didn't work, either. Things were just not going her way this morning.

"You blacked out after throwing your tube of toothpaste at me. Like you did last night. I haven't left." Her heart froze and sunk at the same time. She opened the door and looked at him.

"You sat with me last night…too?" She looked at him. He stared at the other side of the room and nodded.

"I did. I was uncertain of how you would react so I left before you woke up." He said and walked over to her small table and sat down. Holiday frowned and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe. She slipped it on and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What did you want to talk about?" He didn't look at her. He tapped his fingers on the table a few times then shook his head.

"You are acting strange, doctor. I'll ask again, are you ill?" She shook her head and sat down in the chair opposite him. Was she really that horrible at hiding her urges? Did he suspect something? Was he going to reject her then and there? She shivered and looked to the table. When she didn't answer- he continued. "I've noticed that you are having mood changes. Outbursts of irrational anger." She looked up at him then in confusion.

"What?"

"You threw a stapler at a door. You forget, except for private quarters the entire compound is under the scrutiny of security cameras." Her face lit in a blush as she looked to the table. This was the most she and Six had spoken- at least on a personal level. Why did she feel like she was a child that was preparing to get in trouble? He had seen her outburst. He had watched on surveillance as she lobbed a fairly dense stapler towards the exact spot he had been. She couldn't look at him. If she did she would give something away- she wasn't quite sure what.

"I…"

"Sudden desire to be away from work, isn't like you either…." He stopped as if her were searching for the right word. She looked up at him. He was frowning- of course he usually frowned. He stood up and pulled something from his pocket. He set it in the center of the table and sat back down. She frowned and felt her eyes widen, her face blanch then turn red as she stared at the empty contraceptive case she had thrown away. Her mouth fell open then she closed it she frowned and shook her head. Anger coiled in her stomach.

"Why do you have that?" Six crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trying to figure out what might be affecting you. I'm going to be blunt, doctor. Are you pregnant?" She felt as if her head was going to explode. Her eyebrow twitched and she wished the world would just open up and swallow her. So many answers to that simply 'blunt' question. How could she be pregnant when she hadn't jumped him yet? So many comebacks slipped into her mind but the one that slipped out was bad- but admittedly could have been worse.

"Agent, I don't think it is possible to impregnate someone by osmosis. " It was her turn to cross her arms over her chest. He nodded.

"Then theses pills are preventing that."

"I really don't see how any of this is your business- but no. If you would have taken the time to look at the prescription on the inside you would have noticed that that was filled over three years ago. It is a four month prescription. The pills that were in the compact were expired. I haven't used them. I haven't had a need to. Do you have any other questions or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" She growled. What an invasion of her privacy! Maybe she should have told him that yes she was still taking them- that she didn't want to have a green eyed blonde headed baby with a southern drawl wondering around Providence. Yeah, that would have got a reaction. Let him think she was screwing around with Callan. That would eliminate any chance of her ever finally taking the bull by the horns with Six. That is if this little conversation didn't do that for her.

"I apologize but you are not yourself. I am concerned." She looked up at him with wide eyes. Six? Concerned. Wow. She started looking around her room. There had to be a hidden camera around somewhere. She almost jumped out of her skin when Six reached across the small table and touched her arm. "You are not well. I can't help if you won't let me know what is going on." His touch was soft. Pissed was gone. Embarrassed- gone. She sighed. She guessed it would be better to tell him than to have him report her abnormal reactions to White and have that pompous bastard start questioning her.

"I thought the …issues.." Careful there Holiday- don't want to say too much. He just thinks you're emotional. "That I was having were related to my cycle. But I'm not so sure any more. I…I was actually planning on running some blood work today when I got the chance. " Six nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer- and the success in maker her admit something was wrong out loud. Six stood up, causing Holiday to stand up as well, holding her robe together tight. She stopped him as he started to walk out.

"Six?" He looked at her. She bit her lip and thought for a moment as she looked at the ground. Y'know what, to hell with it. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him- hugging him tight.

"Thank you for caring." He just stood there. God he smelled nice. Okay, Holiday…let him go.

***Outside the door***

"Dude, you seriously have a death wish." Noah said crouched behind Rex. Rex waved at hand at him.

"I've got to know. I can't just let him swoop in on my woman, now can I?" Rex said and put his ear back to the door. He couldn't hear a damn thing.

"If Six is in there with her, we are going to be eaten for lunch." Noah said taking a few steps backward. Rex turned and grinned at him.

"If Six is in there with her, then we have our answer." Noah's face paled as his eyes grew wide. Rex felt like death itself was standing over him. He turned and looked up at Six with a shaky smile.

"What was the question?" Six asked arching his eyebrow. Rex stammered and stuttered and looked past Six where Dr. Holiday was standing- holding her robe together looking at him in question.

"I knew it was true! See, Noah!...Noah?" Rex turned around and there was no Noah in sight. Rex started to walk off but was caught by the shoulder.

"What's true, Rex?" It was the doctor. The one speaking- not the one holding his shoulder. Six had a vice grip on the teen- he wasn't getting away.

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" Holiday and Six exchanged a look. Rex's eyes grew wide. "It's on every station. " Rex said and pushed past Six and Holiday into her room. They had no choice but to follow. Rex turned on the television and turned the volume down.

Holiday couldn't help but grin. She hadn't even had a second thought about the people taking pictures of the EVO. But there was a picture of Six holding her shortly after she neutralized the EVO.

"They're calling you two the Power of Providence. They've completely forgot about me!" Rex said, sounding more than a little disappointed. Rex then grinned. "Actually, they got some pretty good shots." Holiday covered her mouth as a picture entered the screen. There was Six mid jump battling the EVO with her clutch purse hanging down on his shoulder. Rex nodded. "Very manly choice there, Six. Of course I would have thought it would have been green." Six's eyebrow twitched. Rex laughed uneasily.

"I've got to go." Rex disappeared. Six was silent. Holiday watched the door hiss closed behind the young cure, leaving her alone with Six ...again. She didn't say anything- what was there to say? Six walked to the door and started out. Before it hissed closed- he glanced back over his shoulder.

"I love the color." He said as the door hissed closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CUSSWORDS! Okay you have been warned. Enjoy**

* * *

Holiday was chewing the pencil, again. Her eyes moved from one screen to another as she leaned back in the chair. One screen was the monitor in which she could watch for spikes in Rex's nanites- as he was out in the field. Another was monitoring Bobo- but that last screen made her teeth sink deeper into the bitter wood of her pencil. She looked down at her right arm and then her left arm- where two strips of blue sticky gauze stopped the bleeding. It was damn hard to draw your own blood and even worse when you were drawing it with your weaker hard. She had drawn it a second time because she didn't want to believe what the results had said. But there it was. IN pure black and white on the screen. Her stomach sank. Tears started to well in her eyes. Why couldn't she just have been bipolar? That was a lot simpler than this. She threw the pencil and stood up. She made the three steps to the microscope. She bit her lip as she fought back the urge to scream. The slide just confirmed what the tests said.

She walked away from the microscope and crossed her arms over her chest. The more she thought about it the madder she got. No. It couldn't be something easy. It couldn't just be one thing. That would be too easy. No she had to have several things. The tears welled in her eyes again. She had effectively thrown all of the other scientists out of the lab- it was a good thing to. She was going to break. Through tears in her eyes she glanced up at the security camera. She shook her head. Not this time. White would not see her tantrum- and by god she was about to have one. Her entire body was trembling as she walked into the small bathroom. She glanced around and growled as she saw a pair of feet in one of the stalls. She bit her lip and walked out. She looked around the lab and shook her head. She headed over to the closet. She walked in and shut it behind her. The darkness consumed her and the tears started trailing hot streaks down her face. Anger was sitting in her chest, burning her heart and itching the back of her eyes. She fell to her knees and slammed her fist against the cold concrete floor- once….twice…and again. She couldn't contain it any longer.

"GODDAMMIT! MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DOES THIS BULLSHIT HAVE TO FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME!" She crossed her arms over her chest. There she felt better. She wiped the tears from her face and forced herself to stand up. She straightened her skirt and smoothed first her hair and then her coat. She took several deep breaths and walked back out into the world.

Holiday froze as she looked at a pair of deep brown eyes. Rex's eyes were the six of dinner plates and the Monkey's jaw was practically unhinged. A horrible blush took over her face as she realized just why their faces were registering such shock. She furrowed her brows. Great, now what was she going to do.

"Doc….um…er…" Rex started. She looked up at him and forced the tears back. She put on a smile and held the back of her hand up, covering the tip of her forefinger with her thumb.

"I broke a nail." She lied. Rex nodded slowly. She looked over him. No big wounds, no obvious trauma. That was a good think. Six frowned at the dark haired doctor.

"Rex, do a few laps while I debrief the doctor." Six said. He could feel him staring at her. Rex nodded and he and the chimp took off. Holiday snorted and walked past the agent. She quickly switched the bad monitor off.

"SO I take it… it was a pretty simple mission." She said and turned around. He was standing right behind her. Dammit did she hate when he did that.

"Holiday, you just let out a string of curses that could make a sailor cringe."

" I did not." She snorted. Six crossed his arms over his chest and stepped in front of her as she tried to walk past him.

"What did you find out?" The tears were welling in her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. Not this time. She took a deep and rather shaky breath and picked up a stack of papers. She walked over to the table and sat down spreading –almost- all of the papers out on the table.

"Well. There's this genetic disorder that runs in my family- it usually skips a generation but for some reason…" She Stopped as he sat down. "Hypertryptophanemia. It can cause mood swings." She pushed the report across the table to him. "Too much tryptophan in the blood." Six looked over the papers then looked back up at her.

"Is it curable?"

"Curable…not completely. It is manageable though through medicine and proper diet." She looked down at the table. He was staring at her.

"What else?" How did he do that? How was he able to see right through her? Well, he knew there was something else, she might as well tell him some of it.

"On top of that, I have high levels of iron and lead in my blood. It seems that some of the chemicals I'm working with are preventing my body from processing metals properly. " She said. He cocked his eyebrow.

"And?"

"Son of a bitch." She growled earning the other eyebrow raised by Six. She blushed again. "I'm sorry."

"What else, Holiday?" He said. She snorted. By god she was going to make the last thing she told him so believable that he would drop it. She sunk back in her chair and looked at him. She was enjoying being mad because that kept her from bawling.

"Six. My cycle is like clockwork. I should have started yesterday morning. I haven't. As I told you last night, it is not possible for me to be pregnant. The hormones in the birth control would not have affected me for three years. My hormones are also off kilter and driving me crazy. There? You happy now?" She couldn't see it but he was blinking at her with wide eyes. He was staring at her. She looked away and her face crinkled. She was going to cry. The metal scraped backwards as he pushed the chair back. She crossed her arms over her chest as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled- gently pulled- her to stand up. He stood in front of her and her brows furrowed.

"You forgot stress and anxiety." He said. She looked up at him as one damned traitorous tears slipped from her face. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear away with a thumb. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she swore he had to hear it. Her breath hitched as he spoke to her. She watched his mouth move but no words reached her ears. She was hypnotized by him. Her eyes misted over as she looked up at his shades. She reached up and pulled his sunglasses from his face and his mouth stopped moving. She looked down at the glasses then back up to Six. His face was just as emotionless and blank as ever. She didn't care. She reached up and touched his neck with her free hand. Her eyes met as she closed the distance between them. He didn't move. NO reaction. She kissed him gently, not expecting a reaction- but needing that touch. Fire coursed through her as his hands moved to her waist and he actually kissed her back. She felt as if she was going to melt. She broke the kiss and looked at his neck as he took his sunglasses back. After replacing them, he set his cheek against her head.

"Six…I…I'm sorry." She said taking in his scent. She waited for him to say something but the nothing he said was just as good. Then bad.

Something was wrong. Her entire body went rigid. Her breath started coming in labored bursts and her pulse started sky rocketing.

"Holiday?" She looked up at him and pushed herself backwards. She trembled- her body was going into shock.

"Six. I need…to lay down." She said grabbing at the chair. She heard six curse as her legs went limp. The world went black. Her eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling tiles flashing by. She looked over at Six before unconsciousness took her again.

Darkness swirled within her. Things were lurking just beyond her each. Soft furry things. Horribly monstrous things. But in the darkness there was a hand. A hand reaching out for hers. She took the hand and was pulled from the murky nothingness. Two strong arms enveloped her and she felt safe. She looked up at his face. Her hand pulled his sunglasses away but there were no eyes beneath those protective shades. Only empty sockets. She tried to push herself away but the hands so softly on her back quickly turned to talons digging into her back. She could feel the warm rush of blood as her flesh was torn. A scream tried to escape her but nothing came out. Suddenly, she was pushed away. She fell to her knees. She stared at the ground as she coughed. She began to cough and her eyes grew wide as with each cough blood and black spots appeared – splattering her hands and the dirt around them. She looked up her eyes welling with tears. Six's empty eyes looked down at her. Suddenly, before she could react she was thrown backwards by a strong swift kick. That loosened the scream.

"Holiday!" She was ripped from the nightmare as Six shook her. She blinked her eyes open and shot up from the bed. She was trembling.

"A nightmare." She said, her voice shaking with fear and laughter. Six sat back down in his chair as she moved to the side of the bed.

"You aren't telling me something." She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You need to tell me everything, doctor, for me to help." Her nose curled up. Even after that tender show of affection, he referred to her as doctor? Even under normal circumstances he usually at least called her Holiday.

"I"ve told you all you need to know, Agent Six." He didn't say anything. He stood up and turned to walk out of the door, as he started to walk out he tossed some papers onto the table. She felt cold and alone as the door hissed closed. She eyed those papers suspiciously. Before she stood up she brought her hand up to touch her lips. She actually kissed him- and he kissed her back. Was that her doing or was it…. She shook the thought from her head. Dangerous territory. She stood up and walked over to the table. She stared at the papers in horror. With a shaking hand she fanned them out. He knew.

"Dear god…" He knew. She brought her hand to cover her mouth. He had read the report on her abnormal nanite readings.


	8. Chapter 8

She wiped her eyes for the eighth time as she tried to walk out her room. Her mind had been running in circles- in a frivolous attempt to figure out how she was going to fix everything…including herself. She walked out of her room. Think, girl think. She had spent all of her adult life- thirteen and up- professionally researching, studying, and dissecting nanites. Surely, if all that didn't prepare her for what was gong on in her body nothing would. She made her way into her lab not meeting anyone's eyes. Fear coursed through her- her eyes were too telling. Her all telling eyes scanned the lab quickly. She turned and punched in the locking code. A small beep and the clanking of metal bars and the lab was on full lockdown. Her green eyes were vibrant against their red rims. She turned her glare then to the security cameras. No. Those had to go. What she was about to do could endanger all of her research. It could risk a lot- including her job and Rex. Not Rex's safety per-say but his sanity. If she lost her job, they would replace her with someone who would want to stick him twenty out of the twenty four hours a day. She couldn't do that to him.

She walked over and pulled the wires out of the wall making that little bleep of a red light go off. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. This needs to be done. Get over it.

She pulled a few vials out of her pocket. Bringing the glass containers up she swirled the medication as she felt a shiver run over her. Simple. Two doses of one and poof- body starts processing metals correctly again. The other one and her tryptophan levels would drop. She pulled a vial out of the other pocket and glared at the neon orange serum. A hitch caught in her throat and she buried the experimental drug deep into the pocket of her lab coat. Later.

Holiday gave the lab a quick second sweep as if double checking that there was no on in there. It was late in the day and her lab would only be flooded if there happened to be an EVO attack or White discovered that she cut the cameras. She slipped her lab coat off and set it over the back of a chair. She rolled her sleeve up and snorted. After digging through a couple of drawers she found the syringes.

She filled one syringe then the other. After flicking both sets of needles and squirting just a tiny bit of the solution she set one of them down. Finding comfort in her chair, she braced herself. Three. Two. One. She stabbed the needle into the meat on her shoulder. She pushed the plunger down until it stopped. She took a deep breath and pulled the needle from her flesh. A cotton ball soaked in alcohol quickly re-cleaned the area- wiping the blood free away. Then it came time for the second syringe. She opened and closed her hand a few times as the burn of the first drug worked through her arm. Quickly and with a lot less caution she jammed the second needle just under the puncture wound from the first. The second solution caused her entire arm to cramp up and burned ten times worse than the first one did. But that was the cost of a cure. Hopefully she had just destroyed seventy five percent of the tryptophan in her body. It would take a few hours but the serum would keep the levels steady for at least two weeks. She was hoping that after the first forty-eight hours her hormones would regulate and her cycle would start as normal.

Leaning back in the chair she watched the florescent lights flicker over head. The humming of the machines was almost hypnotic. Her stomach rolled. Her eyes closed as she fought back the waves of nausea that came with taking such large doses of such potent medication. The blood rushing through her veins sounded like torrents raging in her ears. A few steady deep breaths and the worst of the onslaught was over. A buzz startled her- sending her jumping out of her chair. She turned around and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Another deep breath and she pressed the intercom button. The oh-so-pleasant face of her boss appeared on the screen- she fought with every ounce of her strength not to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Holiday. Briefing room. NOW!" He bellowed not giving her time to respond or even answer. She took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. She didn't know what the old bag of wind wanted- but by the tone in her voice she was about to loose half if not more of her ass.

She grabbed her coat and swung it around her shoulder. She quickly plugged the security camera in again. Couldn't have him bitching about more that what he already had fuming, could we? She grumbled as she made her way to the hell hole he called the debriefing room. She stopped and leaned against the wall as suddenly her body flooded with fire. She took a deep breath.

"You alright there, doctor?" She looked up as Captain Callan came walking down the hall. She forced a smile and nodded pushing herself away from the wall. Talk woman. Quick! Think of something!

"Yeah..Just. Y'know monthly issues." She said- allowing a slight blush to light her face. She glanced up to see the blonde's face turning red as well. He nodded .

"Well then…have a good day doctor." He said going on about his business. She let out a huff and continued on. She walked into the room that was void of any personality. Nope. The only things in the room was White's scowling mug and Six statue self. This wasn't good. The door hissed closed behind her and the silence of the bright room enveloped her. She looked up at White as his eyes burned into her.

"We are in the middle of a war. Both of you know more than anything that our operation demands professionalism. There are thousands of lives at stake and nanites going EVO every ten seconds during the day." Her heart fell into her stomach as he lectured them. Her mind was reeling. Her body was reacting- not to what was being screeched at her- rather all of the medication settling into her blood. She looked back up at the screen as the man stopped talking. He was frowning letting his words sink in.

Then the screen changed. Her throat closed up as the security film from the lab appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened and her face blushed so fast that it physically hurt. It was from earlier in the day. Their little kiss. She watched the video and her heart ached when she actually watched Six's arms embrace her. Her eyes moved over to Six. He was just standing there. He didn't move. His face didn't change. There wasn't a blush or even at worst a look of shame on his face. There was….nothing. She frowned and looked to the floor. She knew it. There was no emotion to the man. She had thought she had made some secret and intimate connection. No. The only thing she connected to was the last sliver of man in him that said for him to respond to the touch. The rest of him was a battle, war programmed servant of the system. She watched as the scene- that was sure to haunt her for weeks on end- changed abruptly back to White.

"Needless to say this disgusting display is unacceptable. Relationships are not something we condone here at Providence for liability, legal and other obvious reasons. You will both be docked a months pay. If I see something like this happening again, it will cost you your jobs. I'm sure you are both aware of the consequences that would result from your untimely termination." She was numb. He could say anything he wanted to her at the moment, short of firing her. There was a searing pain in her chest and it came not from a physical cause. Her stomach turned and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Am I clear?" She glared at the scream as Six answered in his robotic tone. She felt her face growing hard.

"Crystal, _sir_. I assure you, it will never happen again." She couldn't help the venom dripping from her words. She turned on her heal dismissing herself before the pompous self absorbed ass hole had to chance to do it for her. If he wanted to dock her pay or give her demerits for insubordination let him. The door hissed behind her. The tears were burning her eyes and she was choking back sobs. She took a deep breath. She had work to do. She started down the hall, her heals popping rather loudly.

The world decided it wanted to turn upside down then do a three sixty right beneath her feet. She grabbed the wall. She took a breath. Then another. It didn't catch. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Ooh look. Pretty colors. She felt as if someone was setting of fire works behind her eyes as she slid down the wall. She closed her eyes and started breathing. Deep. Clear. Long breaths. God- it was like she was doing Lamaze. Finally the world started to settle and the psychedelic colors melted away into the black of her lids. She let out a sigh in time to hear the door to the debriefing room hiss closed.

Ah that's right. She was still pissed. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She never felt so rejected, so vulnerable and so….hurt. She stood up- making sure that her legs would hold her and started to walk away.

"Doctor." It was him. Maybe he was going to apologize. But… most likely not. She couldn't help the rage that obviously shown in her eyes as she turned to look at him. She started to ask him what the hell he wanted but stopped as he held up a neon vial.

"What is this?" She snarled at him, closed the two steps and snatched the vial out of his hand. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. It wasn't a nice gentle grab, no this was a Six grab. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to rein in her emotions. "What is in that vial, Doctor Holiday?"

"Medication for my hormonal imbalance that almost lost me my job. Let go of my hand before I have to gnaw it off." She snarled still staring at the opposite end of the hall. He let go and not another word was said. She clutched the vial close to her chest and bypassed her lab. Two of the scientist and one of her assistants pasted her in the hall. She didn't meet their eyes but she was plenty capable of giving orders without looking at someone..

"You three are on temporary Rex duty. If his nanites crash call me, if he goes critical call me, if he spikes call me- if nothing don't call me." She said and didn't break her stride as she made her way to the elevator down to the private quarters. She stopped just outside her door. She turned around and glared at Agent Six's door. She walked over kicked the door as hard as she could and limbed back over to her room. If she could have slammed the door she would. She turned and locked the door. She pulled her jacket off throwing it on the bed. She set the vial down on the nightstand and then she stopped.

**Outside the door**

Rex's face contorted as he heard the lock on Holiday's door clink. He started to knock but he froze. On the other side of the door he heard something that didn't set well in his stomach. His forehead set against the door as he heard the doctor, _his_ doctor, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Holiday pushed her self up. She had fallen asleep- or rather a better way of putting it was that she passed out. She wiped her eyes knowing that they were probably well past swollen. She had cried her self into exhaustion. She sat back on her rump and looked around her room. The dim dome light had come on. It was night- then. Providence was set up so that the dome lights would come on after dark and would stay on until they were turned off by the occupant of the room or the sun came up- considering their missions usually lasted well into the night. She pushed her self to stand up.

A few stumbling steps and she made it to her bathroom. She felt along the wall until she finally hit the switch. She flipped it on and blinked into the blinding light. Quickly she started the shower. She threw open her medicine cabinet and pulled out her tooth brush, tooth paste….her hand hesitated but she finally managed to force herself to grab her emergency needle. She shut the mirrored cabinet and started doing her nightly ritual. She glanced up at the mirror and her toothbrush hit the floor as she stared at her own reflection.

Staring back at her was her normal reflection but smeared across her cheeks was dried blood. Her hand shot to her mouth. Not good- why the hell was their blood on her face? She started tearing her clothes off. She was in the scalding shower the fastest she had ever been. She started scrubbing her face.

Her eyes opened, looking down at her wash rag as he blood transfer. She took a step back and leaned against the wall. The drumming of the water faded to background noise in her mind. Why was there blood on her face? Maybe she had had a bloody nose. Yeah then why was the dried blood on her cheeks and not her nose. Her hands balled in her wet hair as she thought. Her mind tried to think past her lack of successful sleep. After ten minutes and not a thought in sight she finally killed the water. Her sister had issues with unexplainable bleeding prior to her turning.

Holiday shook her head as she stepped out of the shower. She quickly toweled off and made her way to her closet. She pulled out a pair of pajamas. She wasn't going to head off to work so quickly. A quick glance at the clock told her it was four am. Normally, she would head to the lab between five thirty and six. Her heart was racing in her chest as she pulled on her pajamas. Something caught her eye in her night clothes section of her closet, as she pulled her pajamas on. Her face contorted as she pulled out the dark green teddy. She crushed the fabric in her hand and shook her head. She sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes welled with tears. She was in worlds of trouble and the only person that knew about it was an antisocial android of a man. The tears started down her cheeks in fiery streaks. Her knuckles turned white as she tore the fabric. She tore it again and again until there was a pile of silky fabric in her lab. She stared down at the green cloth and shuddered. She blinked as a tear hit the silk- but instead of turning the green to a darker shade of wet green the spot turned brown. Her body grew rigid as she brought her hand up and touched her cheek. Her eyes closed as she brought her hand back. She didn't want to see what she was afraid she was going to see.

Hesitantly, Holiday opened her eyes. Tunnel vision took over as she zoomed in on the red staining her fingertips. Her breath hitched. She shook her head. Absolutely not. She was not going to let her nanites go out of control. She couldn't go EVO. What would happen to Rex? Six would take care of him but to what extent? Her face hardened. She stood up throwing the shredded teddy to the floor. She walked around the bed and grabbed the neon vial from her night stand. After a quick run to the bathroom to retrieve the needle she walked back out into her room- filling the needle with the thick orange serum.

It was purely experimental. It had only worked twice out of the ten initial trial runs- and three out of six in the double blind. Three out of six wasn't bad. She stared at the needle- trying to think of another solution. If she left her nanites as they were- she would go EVO. Rex could cure her but she had to go EVO first. IF she went EVO, though, White wouldn't think twice if Rex wasn't able to cure her. And if he was she would no longer have a job at providence- instead she would become one of the new specimens.

"To hell with it. Either it works or it kills me." She growled. It was a lot of difference in the results but even death was better than White caging her again and treating her like a lab rat. She sat down and pulled one side of her pajama pants down. She closed her eyes and stabbed the needle into her thigh. The medicine was like ice as it was forced into her muscle. She shuddered as she pulled the syringe out. She took the vial and the needle in hand and threw them in the trash.

That movement, that simple few steps, started a chain reaction that sent panic through Dr. Holiday's body. Her pulse shot up, her eyes dilated and the world started spinning.

"Dammit." That answered the question as to whether it was going to cure or kill her. She tumbled and attempted to make her way back to her night stand. Her communicator was there- she could get help. Her head swam as the sweat began to bead on her forehead. But what kind of help would come? … She would be treated as a specimen. She stopped and leaned against her small table. Her stomach knotted and she felt as if her insides were going to become outsides soon. She leaned more on the table as her legs weakened.

First her right foot then her left foot went completely numb. Her mind screamed at her to move, but when she tried she put too much weight on the table. The table crashed to the floor sending her rolling away from it. She attempted to push her self up- but her body was just not going to allow it. With the last few bits of strength she had she tried to pull herself along the floor. But the darkness was charging in too quickly as her body continued to shut itself down. She felt a tear slide down her face as her vision blurred. The darkness closed its arms around her- and she knew she was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Rex jerked out of sleep as he heard a crash in the doctor's room. He had been told to go to his own room and go to bed by Six and Callan about four times each. Now he was glad that he didn't. He jumped up and started banging on the door.

"Doc? Are you okay?" He waited for an answer but nothing but silence came back to him. He tried to open the door- but remembered Holiday had locked the door before she started crying. He looked at the security override. He didn't know the code- why would he. He started to panic. SIX! HE turned around and started banging with both fists on the agent's door. Six opened the door and grabbed Rex's hands to keep him from continuing to bang on him.

"Please-tell-me-you-know-the-docs-door-code!" Rex spat out his sentences in one breath earning a furrowed brown from Six. Six looked up over the teen at Holiday's door.

"No. What's wrong?" Rex grabbed the agent's arm and attempted to pull him out of the room. When it didn't work, Rex looked up at Six with fear covering his face.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG, SIX!" Six looked at Rex. He narrowed his eyes- Rex couldn't see it but they were narrowed none the less. A katana appeared in his hand and before Rex could react the blade was imbedded deep into the electronic keypad.

"Rex. Open it." Six ordered. Rex scrambled over to the door and ripped it open. He was trying to figure out why he hadn't thought of that before. Six ran past him in a green blur. Rex's eyes darted around the room then finally settled on Holiday's body on the floor.

"DOC!" Rex said running to her side. Six brought his arm up stopping Rex. Rex looked down at the doctor, she was pale, there was blood dripping down her face. Six has his hand on her neck counting her pulse.

"Rex. Move." The agent ordered. She had a pulse a faint one, but it was there. Six carefully rolled her onto her back and picked her up. Rex moved out of the way as Six took off toward the medical bay. Rex followed him. What was going on? He was panicking. The doc had stormed through the compound, kicked Six's door and cried her self silent. He had sat beside her door- he couldn't even remember slipping off to sleep. Six was shouting orders as he slowed down entering the exam room. Rex didn't understand half of what the Agent was saying. Six turned at looked at Rex as he set Holiday down on the bed. Rex shook his head and looked at Six- he hadn't heard the last thing he said.

"What?" He blinked at the agent.

"Go get a cold pack." Six said again. He looked back down to Holiday. The nurses came over and started setting up IVs.

"What happened?" The smallest nurse ask. Six frowned.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check out her room." The nurse nodded.

"I'm going to start running diagnostics." He nodded and walked out of the examining room. He snorted and started towards the private sector. He hoped that the vial he had tried to take away from her wasn't what he thought it was. He walked through the rubble that was left of the doctor's door. He looked around slowly. The table in the corner was turned over, as were the chairs. He walked into her room. There was a blood pool on the floor where she had been laying and another dried spot a few feet over. He took a deep breath and started his search. Her bed was still made- she hadn't slept in it. He walked over to the far side of her room- switching the lights fully on. He looked at the floor and cringed inwardly. He walked over to the floor and picked up a small syringe. He looked at it. He picked up the vial next. He shook his head.

"Dammit Holiday."He said standing up. He put the vial in his pocket and started to leave the room- a sickening revelation of what the doctor had done curling in his gut. He stopped as he felt something drag on his feet. He looked down and his nose curled. He bent down and picked up a piece of the shredded teddy. He gripped the fabric. What did she want him to do? He refused to think about it. He hadn't slept at all that night. He shook the thought from his mind as he started back towards the medical bay. The more he thought about her condition the faster his pace became. The drug that she forced into her body was a highly experimental and highly volatile concoction. There were only a total of five successful tests and all of those had been on pure nanties- there hadn't been any biological hindrances in those tests. He was sprinting by the time he reached the medical ward. He almost flattened Rex as he came around the corner.

"Six!" Rex jumped out of the way. Six looked at the doctor- her face was placid. She had been intubated. The head nurse ran over to him panic fogging her eyes like tears.

"Agent, please tell me you found something. All of her tests are coming back normal….except one." Six shook his head.

"She took an entire vial of hyposeptatrophamine." He said. Rex looked between the agent and the nurse. The nurse looked as confused as he did.

"I'm not familiar with that drug, agent." The nurse said in a small voice. Six pulled the vial out and looked at it. His frown deepened as his grip tightened on the glass tube.

"No one should be. It was purely experimental. There isn't even a reversing agent for it." H said. Rex's eyes grew wide as he watched the agent's knuckles turn white shortly before the vial shattered in his grip. Rex grabbed Six's arm and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with Dr. Holiday?" Six shook his head.

"Her nanites are unstable. She tried to prevent herself from going EVO." Six snarled and pulled his arm away from Rex. He turned, his entire body rigid. He dropped the shards of glass in the trash as he left the infirmary. "She might have killed herself in the process." Rex's body went cold as the agent left. He turned to look back at the doctor. He walked over to her side, his mind turning. He brought his hand up and looked at his hand then to the doctor. If he could…just.. He reached his hand out but the nurse grabbed him before he could touch her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Rex stared at her.

"But…I can help her." Her eyes dropped and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Protocol demands that if an employee's nanites begin acting abnormally the reports are supposed to be sent to the White Knight stat." Rex's hand clenched into a fist.

"What does that mean?" She looked to the floor refusing to meet his eyes. She turned her head and looked back at the doctor.

"As soon as her reports came back I sent them on to the White Knight." Rex shook his head for umpteenth time. He either wasn't understanding or he wasn't wanting too.

" If I'm not allowed to help her what can we do?" He said looking at the doctor. The nurse hesitated. Rex turned and grabbed the nurse by the shoulders. His brown eyes looked deep into hers. "Please, tell me."

"By protocol all we can do is keep her from dying until the Knight decides what actions to take. Once she starts breathing on her own….if she starts breathing on her own…. I can take the tube out." She said trying to make a bad situation better. Rex's eyes dropped to the floor as he let go of the nurse. He looked over at the doctor.

"Don't let her hurt." Rex ordered. He walked over to the doctor and bent down next to the bed. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her arm. "Don't you give up. We'll fix this." He stood up and rested his hand on her arm. "I'm gonna go find Six and we'll fix this." He repeated. He was tempted to talk to her nanites then and there but the nurse's hand was on his shoulder before he could make up his mind. Rex stood up and he hesitantly left. Where would Six have gone? Rex started walking down the hall. Not knowing where he was going. He saw Callan and his team coming down the hall.

"Captain Callan, I'm looking for Six."

"Haven't seen him, son. Is it true? About Dr. Holiday?" Callan ask- his blue eyes taking on a large amount of concern. Rex blinked at him.

"News travels fast." Rex said tilting his head in concern. Callan nodded and looked to the ground.

"Well then we better get to our post."

"What?"

"Orders are orders, kid. We're on standby to guard the medic ward and if …god-forbid it…if the worst were to happen we are to take any means necessary to ….rectify the situation." Callan said as he started past Rex. "I'm sorry, Rex." Rex shook his head. No. White wouldn't order the termination of Providence's top scientist. He would be able to cure her if she went full EVO. As intelligent as the doctor was, she probably wouldn't go animalistic EVO. He needed to find Six. Six would stop any thing stupid.

"Rex?" Rex turned and looked back at Callan as the captain came walking back to him. "Son, I know this isn't gonna be pretty. And White's probably going to have my ass for even sayin this- but you need to be in the ward with the doctor. She needs some comforting words right now and in all honesty if she does go EVO, I want you havin the first shot at her. She's…to valuable to waste." Callan said and turned leaving him with that thought. Rex looked back down the hall then looked to the floor. HE turned and started back to the medical ward.


	11. Chapter 11

Six wasn't happy. If he wasn't approachable before he damn sure wasn't then. He didn't even see anyone in the crowded halls as he tore through the compound making a straight line for debriefing room. His stomach had twisted in on itself when the nurse said what she did. Abnormal nanites in an employee meant that there was protocol to follow. The Knight had the final say in what would happen in the event of an employee going EVO or exhibiting signs of abnormal nanites. Unfortunately, Six knew Knight well enough to know exactly what was going to happen. He stopped just outside the door preparing, or attempting to prepare, himself for what was about to happen.

White was already up on the screen. Six glanced at the secretary and she suddenly remembered that she had something to do in the other room. The two old friends stared at one another. Neither were going to break down and look away but White shook his head first.

"I can guess what you are here about." The knight said. Six resisted the urge to curl up his nose at the tone that filled White's voice.

"I want to know what your decision about Holiday is going to be." Six's voice was stoic as always. White's face didn't change. His eyes went down to a report in his hand and came back up with a hint of venom sitting behind them.

"She'll be kept sedated so that we can study her. If she goes EVO she is to be terminated in the event that she cannot be contained to further be studied." He said. Six's face didn't change but his hands clenched at his side.

"Who will do the study? Dr. Holiday is the lead scientist and researcher for Providence and heads the nanite research."His voice was cold and calculated but hints of venom whispered deep in his words.

"She can be replaced." There was absolutely nothing in White's voice.

"This war cannot be won without her. " Six took a deep breath as he heard his voice rise. Silence filled the air and tension hung between the two old friends. Neither of the alpha males would back down and either knew the other was just as stubborn. Six would not let her be used as a lab specimen and he would not let her be terminated. It was not an option. White spoke first.

"You are letting your emotions get in the way, again." He said his face contorting as his eyes narrowed. Six shook his head- rage boiling behind his shades.

"No. I think you are. You know that all the research that she has done will be completely pointless if she is terminated. Her intellect and knowledge of the nanites, their structure, and their mechanics is vital." Six snapped his voice rising again. He counted to ten and took a deep calming breath. It didn't work.

"There are hundreds, if not thousands, of scientists out there just begging to take her place." White snapped back standing up in his chair. Six's fists tightened- his knuckles bleaching. He was not going to lose this battle. Even if White had to think he had.

"None with three PHds. None with her knowledge of the workings of Nanites. None that can monitor Rex's biometrics and understand how to keep him from flat lining." Six snapped back taking a step towards the screen. White's face flushed in anger as he sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and seemed to attempt to calm himself down.

"This is non-negotiable Six. Those are my orders." Six's face went cold and his hands relaxed. He straightened his back- standing taller than he already was. There was more than just a hint of something that Six had suspected for a long time.

"With all due respect Knight. I believe you're jealous." White's face flushed again almost instantly.

"THOSE ARE MY ORDERS!" White shouted slamming his hands on the console in front of him as he stood up- throwing his chair backwards. Six's katana shattered the screen into a million of sharp splintered pieces. He took a deep breath and retracted his katana.

"To hell with your orders." He said calmly. He retracted his katana and turned walking out of the room. Feeling a little bit better.

oO0Oo

Rex looked up with a jerk as the nurse touched his shoulder. He blinked the sleepy fog from his eyes. His first instinct kicked in and he turned to look at the doctor. She was on her side facing him, the IV still in her hand, and still unconscious. He hated seeing her like that. But each time he would even attempt to touch her, the nurse would all but sound an alarm. He knew the woman was just dong her job but he wanted to scream at her to just let him do his. He could handle the Knight. The worst the Knight could do was…what? Ground him? Maybe he could throw the nurse in the closet or lock her out of the lab- that way she could honestly say that she couldn't control it and couldn't stop him. Would that keep her from getting fired? Rex shook his head. Knowing White probably not.

"I need you to leave- I've got to change her gown." The nurse's voice was soft and small. He yawned and looked back to the doctor once more- he was afraid that if he didn't he wouldn't get to see her again (or at least in her current form). He hesitantly nodded and stood up walking out of the lab. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be by her side. He didn't want to be standing out in the hall with the grunts….and Callan. Something might happen while he was outside. Where the hell was Six?

He looked up as he heard someone coming down the dark hall. He didn't know whether he was relieved or aggravated at the sight of the devil himself. Six walked over to him holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a soda in the other. He handed Rex the soda- who took it graciously, forgetting that he was completely confused as to what was going on with Holiday.

"Where did you run off to?" Rex asked as he popped the pull tab on the can. Six took a drink of his coffee, not answering Rex's question. Instead he looked over at where the 'guards' were posted. Callan had knocked off an hour ago. It was ridiculous to have guards waiting for the doctor to turn.

"How is she?" Six asked as he leaned against the wall. Rex took a drink of his soda letting the carbonation burn his throat. It was nice and cold and chocked full of caffeine.

"Stable…They took the tube out an hour ago. " Rex answered. That was one of the most disturbing things he had ever witnessed. The tube being pulled out of the doctor's throat just made her seem that much more vulnerable and….human. Six nodded.

"Her nanites?" He asked staring intently at his coffee.

"Unchanged." Rex answered then turned to look at Six. "Is she going to be alright? That medicine that she took….is it going to …" Rex looked down. He couldn't force himself to say it. Six narrowed his eyes- naturally no one but Six was aware of this.

"No. It's been four hours since she took it. If it was going to kill her she would have been dead before we got her here." Six said. Rex digested those words then a frown took over his face. He thought about what Six had just said and something he had said earlier.

"Wait, you said earlier that she might have…k…killed her self? If you knew that about the medicine….what did you mean?" He asked looking up at Six. Six downed the rest of his coffee and crushed the Styrofoam cup in his hand. He glanced down at Rex.

"Protocol dictates that if she goes EVO and cannot be contained that she be terminated." Six said. Rex's eyes widened.

"What! The nurse said that Protocol said I couldn't cure her unless she went EVO. …And that she would be kept alive and-" Six brought his hand up stopping Rex.

"The nurse told you what she is ordered to say."

"What happened to cure! I can cure her!" Rex said his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat looking at Six. He needed some kind of comfort, he _needed_ to know that Dr. Holiday was going to be alright. Six turned and walked into the lab leaving Rex feeling lost and weak and worst of all useless.

Six looked at the nurse as she finished dressing Holiday. Six looked over the doctor's arms- they were dry and inflamed. He furrowed his brows and looked over at the IV pouch.

"What are you giving her?" He asked pointing at the pouch. The nurse looked up with a slight smile.

"Those are the sedatives that were ordered. " Six shook his head and turned back to look at the nurse. That was unacceptable.

"No more sedatives. Saline." Six said flatly. The nurse frowned and him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I have my orders." She froze in place as Six looked down at her his glare burning through her. He had his orders too, but some rules were better broken.

"Take her off the sedatives." Six said very slowly and deliberately. The nurse's hands were shaking as she stopped the drip and quickly switched over to saline. She glanced at him as she worked.

"Without the sedatives she is more likely to go EVO."

"I'm aware of that." He said. He grabbed the chair that Rex had been sitting in and pulled it over. He sat down and took up the doctor's hand. He quickly unwrapped the old bandage and after the nurse handed him a clean one he dressed her hand back- noticing that it was almost healed. He leaned back in the chair and watched her. He needed her to wake up. He needed to know why she had decided to gamble with her life. He needed to know why she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him that her nanites were abnormal. And lastly, he needed to know if that kiss was genuine or if it was only hormones.


	12. Chapter 12

He was jerked out of light daze to the Knight barking orders in his ear. He looked over at the doctor. She hadn't moved and hadn't changed since he had taken up his post by her bed. He looked down at Rex and stood up. He kicked the boy's knee lightly bringing him out of his own light slumber.

"Evo attack." Rex frowned and rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself to stand. He looked down at Dr. Holiday.

"What level?" Rex asked. He wasn't going to go running off to fight some low level EVO if the grunts could handle it. Six's face was blank but Rex knew he was just as tired.

"Two." Rex's mind cussed and he nodded. Within seconds both cure and keeper and left the lab. The nurse all but screamed as White's voice boomed over the lab intercom. She turned to look at the speaker out of habit. White normally gave his orders on a screen- so it was odd only hearing him.

"I want her placed back on sedatives and give her a steady ephedrine drip." He said. The nurse's eyes widened. Naturally, White was not a physician and was not a doctor of pharmacology- so he didn't know what terms he should use. But it wasn't the terms that concerned her.

"Sir, that would counter-act the sedatives."

"I know what I'm asking. Do it." The nurse stared at the speaker in disbelief. She didn't know much about nanites she could only assume he knew what he was doing. She watched the monitors as she changed out the drips. Everything was stable. For about ten minutes. She jerked around to look at the monitor as one of the many alarms sounded. She cussed under her breath and ran to the lab door. She hit the intercom and sent down an order for back up nurses. She opened the door and looked out into the hall.

"Captain!" She yelled. "I need some help." She said disappearing back into the lab. When Captain Callan entered the room, his eyes widened. She ran over to the table where Dr. Holiday was arched almost completely off of the table- her head and her feet the only thing still touching.

"Hells bales!" The captain exclaimed. The nursed barked at him to hold her as her body started seizing. He ran over and grabbed her head to keep her from bashing her brains out. His eyes widened as four other nurses entered the room. Quickly, the nurses went to work with the bedside restraints. The captain snatched a towel from one of the nearby tables and put it under her mouth as foam and vomit escaped with every shake. "Jesus Christ! DO something!" The captain ordered as he looked down at the doctor.

"We're TRYING!" The head nurse barked back. The captain cussed a string under his breath as he attempted to steady her head as her thrashing and bucking became more violent as the restraints were belted into place. As quickly as the attack came it left. Her body went limp and the color drained from her face.

"What happened!" The captain barked. The nurses looked at each other- concern, curiosity, and fear gracing all of their faces. The head nurse shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to get a doctor in here." The head nurse left. Callan shook his head. He'd be skinned alive if something happened and Rex and Six weren't there.

Rex was more determined than ever to finish the mission as quickly as possible. The lizard-like evo was not making it easy- though. This was one of the few times he wanted to get it over with- no matter how the end was met. He slammed the lizard into the ground and grabbed the creature's throat. He felt his nanites reach out and connect with the ones filling the EVO. He let out a sigh and stood up as the man sat up fully cured.

Six put his hand up to his ear and a cuss escaped his mouth. He looked over as Rex came running back to the jet. There wasn't much said between the two as the jump jet was going full speed back to the base.

The jump jet hadn't even landed and the two were sprinting down the halls. As soon as the metal doors opened to the medical wing, screams filled the corridors.

"HELP!" The scream and made them run faster than either though possible. The two exploded into the room where they had left the doctor- fearing the worst. Holiday was backed into a corner, the iv pole firmly in her hands and cocked back ready to bash in anyone's heads that dared get close enough. Her hair was wild around her falling into her face, framing eyes in which pupils were almost non-existent. Sic couldn't help but noticed that everyone in the room was being extremely still- hands out in front of them.

Six grabbed Rex's shoulder as he tried to move in. The doctor's wild eyes caught the movement and brought the pole back in warning. Six's eyes met Callan's as the southern Captain slowly shook his head. Six turned back to look at the doctor. There were burn marks, bruises, and blood drying around her wrists and ankles where she had ripped out of the restraints. The IV that should have been in her hand was long gone- her hand covered in blood. She moved. Six watched her as she watched all of the bodies in the room, very carefully. She stepped side ways…one foot over the other.

"Doc?" Rex's voice broke through the silence of the room. Holiday stopped moving and stared at Rex, her chest heaving violently.

"Get the FUCK out of here!" She screamed, her voice cracking. Rex started forward again but Six's strong hand only tightened on his shoulder. The doctor looked at Six as she caught on to what he was trying to do as he took a step backwards. She turned and looked at the patient again.

"Okay. Doctor Holiday, we're leaving. We're going." The nurses started backing toward the door. Holiday's head snapped from one side to the other as she watched each person leave. Six shut the door and felt like his head was assaulted with sirens as the chatter started as soon as the door latched.

"What the hell?" Callan and Rex said in unison as the nurses chattered. Their voices seemed to be lost amongst the discussion between the nurses and the one doctor. Six narrowed in on the doctor's voice as she seemed to be extremely upset with the head nurse, who was remaining…uncomfortably silent.

"What is going on with the doctor?" Rex said stepping in between the doctor and the nurses. The chatter stopped and they all looked to the doctor then followed her gaze to the head nurse. The doctor was silent for a moment before turning to speak to Callan and Six.

"Captain, Agent. It seems that the good doctor is having severe hallucinations." Callan shook his head.

"What causes that?" He said his accent thicker with apparent anger. Six listened carefully taking in the meaning between the physician's words.

" It... could be caused by a number of things." She said hesitantly shooting the head nurse a glare.

"Bullshit." Callan said crossing his arms. He turned away from the doctor and looked at Six and Rex. "I was called in to help hold her. She was bucking about, then she went into convulsions. Foaming at the mouth and all. Then she flat lined."

"Flat lined?" Rex said his face paling. Callan nodded and looked back to Six. "After about half of minute she opened her eyes, screamed. And started fighting." Callan shook his head. "Six, she tore the leather restraints in half." Six mentally counted to ten. He had to compose himself. He turned and looked, fire lighting his hidden eyes, at the head nurse.

"What did you give her?" Six asked calmly. Rex was going into panic mode as the nurse paled. He looked down and noticed Six's fists clench. "..her?" He asked again. The nurse furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"What I was ordered to?" She didn't see the man move before she was pinned against the wall by a strong forearm.

"That didn't answer my question." Six said his calm and stoic demeanor still present yet the apparent danger was there. Rex's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Callan crossed his arms over his chest. Six was faster than him or it would have been him pinning the poor woman to the wall. The woman nodded and Six stepped back letting her go. The woman coughed and rubbed her neck as she looked up at the tall agent.

"Nembutal and Ephedrine." Six looked at the woman for a moment before turning around to look at the physician- putting his back to the nurse.

"Her nanites?"

"Minor spikes during the seizure. Nothing else abnormal…." Six nodded.

"Six?" Rex asked grabbing the agent's sleeve. Six looked down at the young evo and couldn't help but notice that he looked more like a child than ever before.

"She's having a stimulant induced hallucination." He said before looking back to the doctor.

"Any way to bring her out of it safely?" Callan said. The doctor thought for a moment. She shook her head.

"There are no drugs that will work over the Ephedrine and the Nembutal will cancel out an other sedative we try to give her." Rex shook his head.

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

"She's either going to have to burn through the medicine or someone is going to have to get past her hallucinations." Callan said. The head nurse disappeared, the other four nurses following her. It was probably for the best.

"I want to." Rex said firmly as he looked at Six. Six nodded.

"You can't push her. It is highly possible that she may not recognize you. I realize…"Doctor Cannon said looking between the three men. "I do realize that each one of you out rank me…severely. But she is my patient. One of my nurses, who will be reprimanded intensely, has already placed her life in danger. If I see that she is going to hurt herself further-" She stopped, and considered how she was going to phrase the next sentence without getting shot, stabbed, impaled or crushed. "If it seems like she is going to harm herself, I want you out of that room." She said focusing on Rex. Rex nodded his head.

Six watched as the boy entered the room. He had pulled the blinds to the glass wall a while earlier- before the mission- because of all the employees that would stop and look in. Waiting, watching and wanting to see the doctor turn. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach. His eyebrows raised as something crashed against the door. He glanced down at his watched. Ten minutes. He looked back at the door as Rex came out. The boy was bleeding for a gash on the cheek.

"She threw lamp at me." Rex said as Doctor Cannon looked over his face. Callan and Six looked between each other. Callan shook his head.

"You try it man. You'll bring her out of it." Callan said with a shrug. Six nodded. Rex looked over at the agent.

"She's seeing the pack. She thought we were the pack and just now she thought that I was Van Kleiss." Rex said, his eyes narrowing. Six nodded. He walked in the door cautiously. Holiday was curled in the corner, her head buried in her knees as she sobbed. He stood silently, watching her. Her head snapped up as she looked at him. She grabbed the small tray table and threw it at him. He dodged and watched it break through the glass wall. He made a mental note to never piss her off.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and armed herself with the IV pole again- swinging it at him to show she was serious.

"Vivian. Listen to me carefully."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed at him as he took a cautious step closer. "HELP" She yelled. He held his hands up to her and took another cautious step forward. She swung the pole- even though he was still a good four feet from the end of it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Vivian." He said, using her name again. She shook her head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. He moved then. She wasn't quick enough normally to keep up with him and she really wasn't under the current circumstances. She swung the pole at him but he dodged and got behind her. He curled his arms around her and picked her up. He was expecting a fight but he wasn't expecting the amount of strength she put into fighting him.

"HELP! REX! SIX! SOMEBODY HELEP ME!" She cried out. She thrashed, her legs kicking wildly. Her head attempting to break his nose. Suddenly she went limp, her head rolling forward. His eyebrows twitched, he didn't dare let her go. Just as he expected after a few minutes she began to violently thrash, feigning unconsciousness in order to take him off guard. He struggled with her as he tightened his grip. He didn't count on her common sense working as she kicked off of the bed, throwing them backwards. He tightened his grip as he landed on his back, her on top of him. She continued to kick and buck trying to get out of his grip.

"It's okay! You're okay. It's Six!" He said. She didn't respond. "Dammit, Viv it's Keiji!" Her kicking stopped. Her body tensed all over.

"Kei?" She asked. Her voice small. He let out a held breath.

"I'm going to sit up." He said. It was smart idea on his part, letting her know that he was going to move. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around her and used the other one to push himself to sit up. He backed up against the wall and quickly wrapped his other arm back around her. He was not going to risk her going critical again. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she craned her neck to look at him.

"Kei?...Six?" She asked. Her pupils were still pin points. HE took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded and rested his cheek on her forehead.

"You're okay. They're all gone now."


	13. Chapter 13

Keiji was a name that he had long ago given up. It was a name passed down from his father's father. His Japanese heritage on his father's side was every bit as powerful as the English on his mother's. It had been fifteen years since he killed off his former life. Fifteen years since he had decided that there was no way that a half breed could survive a life meant for gods. So he had to become a god himself. It wasn't arrogance that made him think that. It was the fact that his job and his survival demanded almost absolute perfection.

In an unexpected twist, it turned out that his dabbling in the dangerous game of numbers led him to his new name. Working his way up the bloody later left him dubbed Six. And that was what everyone knew him as. Keiji no longer existed. There was no paper trail of the man. No proof of his birth and no certificate of death. The mutt son of an English woman and a Japanese man disappeared into oblivion.

Very few new his name. Even fewer were still alive to know it- and only one person in Providence did.

They hadn't started out on the best of terms. She considered him a hired gun and she was just an intellectual. He job was to kill or contain the EVOs, and her job was to assist the head doctor in studying and dissecting them. She was fresh out of college but she had her head on straight. He was two years out of his first run in the military when the event happened.

White, his former partner, had lost a wife and two young children in the aftermath following. It was decided that someone needed to control the EVO epidemic before it took over the world. White with Six at his side created Providence, under the Committee who funded their first few months.

Six had started to loose hope. He had killed so many EVOs, many children, women and men. The blood of the innocents had saturated his hands so completely he didn't know if there was any of his own left. In his mind they were still innocent. The machines- their nanites- is what made them hostile. In most EVOS the aggression was elevated to obscene levels.

Then he found Rex. Rex was the hope that he had thought was gone. He may have lost his best friend and condemned his partner to a life of solitude in a clean room. But in exchange he gave the world a chance. In hearing the doctor's desire to find a third option, and then producing Rex, he had gained her trust and respect.

It wasn't long after that he was put in charge of Rex. Naturally, Holiday was promoted to the head doctor and research scientist- as well as being put on full time Rex study. They had become partners. It was hard for him at first. Women were naturally more emotional than men, and this one happened to be the hugging type. Where he didn't liked to be touched at all and tried to keep his four foot personal space diameter in tacked at all time, she would break through many times.

In time he had learned to accept it. It even became acceptable. But only Holiday.

He looked at the wall, where the sheet of glass had been. It had been boarded up. He hadn't expected that she would have that kind of strength. He knew that she was a strong woman, she had proven that many times on the battlefield. She could hold her own- no doubt- but for a woman of her frame to be able to put enough force behind a steel chair to hurl it across a room and through two inches of reinforced glass, was something impressive to say the least. The fact that her nanites may have had a lot to do with her strength did not escape him. But the fact that someone had intentionally attempted to force her to turn, didn't get past him either.

He sat on the cold floor his back against the wall; his arms still locked around the doctor. Six hours had past and four rounds of hallucinations had rocked her. She had cried. She had screamed. She had fought- the scratches down the side of his face proved that. Four dark crimson lines tore down the left side of his face dusted with dried blood- proved just how out of touch with her current reality she wasy.

Every time the hallucinations would hit, she would become more violent more determined to be set free. His arms would lock around her tighter. Each time he had to throw out a line for her. Something that would reach past that pharmacological haze, the one thing she knew about his past. One thing that she would recognize even in such a stupor.

His arms were sore from being locked in the same position for such a prolonged period of time. She had finally closed her eyes- her body giving into the exhaustion. He wasn't sure he would be able to move his arms- his joints were definitely stiff. It was safe for him to relax enough to take his death grip off of her arms. He moved her so that she was leaning against his chest. He watched her face. She didn't flinch nor move as if she was dreaming. She didn't whimper or make any noise. Her chest rose and fell and her breathing slowed as she switched from unconsciousness to sleep. He waited until she was completely asleep before bringing his hand slowly up to his ear.

"She's out."He said quietly. He looked at her. Her face was sunken in. Her arms were bruised and bloody where she had ripped herself from the restraints and the blood that had dried on her hand- showed the painic that must have raged through her as she had torn out the IV. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feared that the organization, meaning the White Knight and the Committee, wanted the doctor to turn. He didn't know what the gain of that would be. But there was a lot that he didn't understand about the Committee's intentions or White's agreement.

Six looked up as the door opened. He was slightly surprised as several grunts entered, guns drawn and steadied on the doctor. His eyebrows knit together as he looked at Captain Callan as the blonde walked in behind them. "Captain?"

"We've got orders, Six. She's to be taken to the observation room in holding." The captain said, with irritation filling his voice. Six narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Negative. Her nanites are stable, her vitals have improved and she is sleeping off the remnants of the medicine." He stated, unintentionally retightening his grip on her with one arm. The blonde captain shook his head.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But I've got my orders." Callan said. Six glared at the captain. The agent had already told the Knight, in none too nice of words, that he could keep his orders. He never defied orders but he had never known the Knight to give orders that were dangerous and without reason. Callan shook his head again. He brought his arm up, signaling for his men to lower their weapons. "We do it off the books. There's not protocol dictating how she is to be transported." Six's katana disappeared, he was vaguely aware that he had brought it out. His grip loosened slightly on the doctor as the Captain approached him. As he started to move, the doctor jerked- much like a startled infant would. Her eyes flew open and she stared- wide eyed and disoriented- at Six.

The agent froze, the sound of guns steadying guns echoed through the lab, and the doctor was still. Her dazed green eyes searched the agent's face.

"Six?" Her face contorted as she started to hyperventilate. Clumsily, she threw her arms around his neck, twisting her back to a normally painful angle. Six looked up at the captain, who in turn raised his hand causing the grunts to once again lower their weapons.

"Doctor Holiday. Can you hear me?" Six said carefully. Holiday's breathing slowed but her grip tightened around his neck. Six placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We're going to take you to observation." Without waiting to see if she understood, Six moved to stand up. Her arms latched around him, and he was forced to pick her up. The agent looked over to the captain and gave him a nod.

They followed a predetermined path through the base. Holiday slipped into unconsciousness not long after Six was on his feet. The corridors had been cleared of all employees, except for the small parade of grunts behind the captain and the agent. Rex had been confined to his room out of fear that he would try something stupid. Six actually agreed with that idea. Rex did not need to see the doctor in such a frail condition. He didn't make a habit out of shielding the boy from the realities of their work, but the doctor was many more times than not a type of support for the kid. Six was not the kind of support the kid would need if his emotions started to overwhelm him. Six was back up. Six was combat support. He was a wall to hold the boy up when he needed a kick in the butt- Holiday was Rex's cushion to lean on, his shoulder to cry on and arms to hug him when he needed it. Six was none, and would not be, any of those things

They bypassed holding both alpha males deciding that she was more valuable than to be thrown into a cell like a normal evo, and neither wanting to treat her like a criminal. They did take her into an observation room however- The same they would use for Rex when his biometrics flat lined. Six set the doctor down after the Captain helped pry her arms off of the agent. Six laid her back gently, but as he started to slowly pull his arms out from under her she grabbed his tie.

Her eyes were half lidded and only partially focused but the grip on his tie was one that he didn't think the jaws of life could pry loose.

"Don't leave me."


	14. Chapter 14

Ten hours, thirty eight minutes and forty five seconds after slightly disobeying the knight's orders- he was summoned. He watched as the doctor slept. Actual sleep. Her body had finally worked through all of the medicinal poisons. It was then and only then that he felt …comfortable- for lack of better word- with leaving her. The silent agent slipped down the halls, the rage that had almost consumed him earlier still tickling and creeping in the recesses of his mind. His mind moved over to something he had noticed when she had been pinned against him. Her hand- the one that had been split open with his Katana had become infected. He had bandaged it and hoped for the best, knowing that the medical staff would redress it as soon as they walked in. He wasn't sure exactly how much he trusted the medical staff at that point in time however.

Six rounded the corner as he made his way towards the conference room. He stopped as he saw a red faced Texan coming his way.

"Captain." He said causing Captain Callan to look up. The captain took a deep semi-calming breath and shook his head.

"I've been reassigned. I'm on maintenance duty."

"Good luck, Captain." Six said flatly. Callan gave a weak defeated smile.

"Ye-fuckin-haw, man." He snorted and walked off. Six slipped his hands into his pockets and considered what had happened to the Captain. Obviously, he was being punished for disobeying a direct order that dictated Dr. Holiday be treated like a prisoner rather than the vital scientist that she was. Six couldn't imagine what would happen to him. He was too valuable and the chances of him getting reassigned were slim to none.

Holiday felt as if she had been shot in the head. The scary thing was that she was pretty sure she had. She tried to clamp her eyes shut tighter to get rid of that blaring florescent light. She brought a hand up to block the light, or at least that is what she intended to do.

_Move. Dammit, Holiday move…move something._ Panic started to race through her as her body refused to respond. Her head was swimming as she felt every tiny pulse shooting through her heat, echoing like a freight train in her ears. She couldn't tell but someone had to have put her head in a vice. Slowly, she forced her eyes open- the assault from the lighting was almost excruciatingly painful. Her green eyes squinted against the onslaught until her eyes adjusted as much as they were going to. Through haze and unneeded tears that filled her eyes she made out the tiles on the ceiling. Her eyes moved as much to the side as they could, allowing her to see only more tiles. _Voice?_ Could she speak? Her throat was burning, painful and swollen and the taste of copper that filled her mouth wasn't a good sign.

She stared up at the ceiling. A tear slid down her eye as she fought to do something. She was going to speak but there was no noise in the room besides the heart monitor that would let her know someone else was there. She could vaguely remember Six, his arms around her and him promising he wouldn't leave. She closed her eyes as another tear slipped free. He was probably called away on a mission or to speak with White, she knew that, but it didn't change the fact that she felt deserted.

The ceiling tiles almost smiled at her as she could imagine what was going to become of her. Her blood felt like it was on fire but her guts were frozen. She wanted to puke, she wanted to gag she wanted to roll over onto her damn side and scream but she couldn't.

So Dr. Holiday laid there. Frustrated and angry, sad and alone. She closed her eyes and thought of what got her to the place she was. All she wanted was a cup of coffee.

There was a noise suddenly. The door opening was her best guess. She was right. She usually was and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. The sound of shuffling feet and scuffing clothes filled her ears and the sound of steadying guns quickly followed. She held her breath, all but feeling the barrel of each gun glaring at her.

Someone appeared in her line of sight then. One of the prison doctors. She frowned, or at least she tried to- she thought she did whether it actually translated onto her face was a different story.

"Dr. Vivian Holiday. Can you understand me?" She blinked at him. It was a great time to test her voice but the things she wanted to say were not necessarily appropriate for the situation.

"Yes." Her voice came out harsh weak and completely sickening to her own ears. She couldn't believe that she was that….She couldn't even think of the word that would do justice to the disgust that she felt.

"Listen to me carefully, doctor. We are moving you to a safer place for you to be observed. There are some tests that we need to run. Do you understand?" She glared up at him. Wishing that his head would explode. She forced out a croak of an answer as she pictured the man's head inflating like a balloon to the point of busting, showering her with crimson and bone. She instantly wanted to shake her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. She had never had such a violent streak- and she was really uncertain as to where that burst of gore desire came from.

They were moving her. The tiles and the lights flew by over head, flashing by creating a hypnotic pattern. Her mind reeled as she tried to figure out why such bloody images had bombarded her brain and why the taste of blood was filling her mouth with saliva. She closed her eyes tired of the florescent hell they were dragging her through. She wanted to talk to Six. She wanted to talk to White. Correction she wanted to rip out White's throat and chew on his jugular. Wow, that was kind of…dark.

Holiday growled- she hadn't realized, of course, that it was out loud until the annoying male doctor's face entered her line of sight blocking out the light from her in front of her lids. She forced her eyes opens and glared at him. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

Suddenly, he jerked back and muttered off orders in a language that seemed so foreign to her. There was nothing but alien speak filling her ears. A surge of rage shot through her and with a shudder she realized that she had clenched her hands.

A deep breath filled her chest. When she opened her eyes she was inside of a cell. It figured that White would resort to treating her like a test subject. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she listened to the grunts disappear, leaving her there with the doctor. And a few handy guards. She forced enough air into her lungs, so she could speak loud enough to be heard.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was raspy and more frog like than she had ever heard. She closed her eyes as the rat like doctor leaned over again- his breath wreaking of garlic, onions and some form of foreign cheese that should never be eaten.

"We are going to draw some blood. Then we are going to run some tests." She blinked at him and felt her nose cure. She was extremely aware that her paralysis had disappeared. _No need to tell him that, though._

She forced herself to remain completely still as he jabbed her arm. Her eyes clamped shut as she could feel him digging around. The straw came out and he tried again. The digging was almost as bad as nails on a chalk board.

"Listen to me carefully…" She rasped her eyes opening to glare at the doctor. "Either get the goddamn vein or give it to someone who can." Her teeth were clamped and cracking by the time she finished her sentence. The doctor blinked at her and by that time his hands were shaking. He quickly handed the needle over to one of the guards, of all people. She saw a pretty flash of blood fill her vision, fortunately for the imbecilic doctor it was only in her mind. She opened her eyes slightly as the damn guard got the vein on the first try with half as much pain as normal.

"Okay. You….I like" She said closing her eyes.

Six closed the door, although he felt like slamming the damn thing. He had been reprimanded. His pay cut for the rests of the year and he was ordered to start training Rex around the clock. The knight was just thinking of things to keep him away from Dr. Holiday.

Which made no sense.

His car-…checking in on her did not affect his abilities. He was still capable of doing his job. It wasn't a situation that would alter his emotions or distort his decision making capabilities. They weren't romantically involved. There was no involvement what so ever besides the professional partnership. With that in his mind, he turned down the medical ward and headed to the observation room. He would just check in on her before he started torturing Rex. That is what a good partner in a strictly platonic business relationship did. Nothing between them at all. He nodded curtly and turned the corner into the room.

_Nothing. Between. Us. At…..WHERE IS SHE?_


	15. Chapter 15

Agent Six's dusty old panic button was pushed for the first time in years. He felt that sickening rush of ice flood through his veins as he exited the room where Holiday had been only thirty minutes prior. His eyes narrowed behind his green tinted lenses as he scanned the hall for anyone who might be of use to him. Those dark orbs narrowed in on the presiding doctor. Like a mouse sensing their imminent death, the doctor tensed up.

"Where is she, Doctor?" Six's voice was coarse. The doctor looked at him in surprise, her eyes darting to the room where the two men had taken her.

"I have no idea, Agent. If she was moved it was without my authorization or knowledge." He could tell by the look in the doctor's eyes and the fear etched across her face that she was telling the truth. Six shook his head. He should have known this would happen. He should have never left her side.

The White Knight had been itching for one of the Providence employees to turn for a few years. He wanted to study the reaction of the body before, during and after the change and reversion back. Six clenched his hands at his side. With White knowing that Holiday was teetering on the edge of going EVO, as much as the agent hated to admit it, it was extremely possible that their commander had ordered that she either be let alone to change or be forced to change.

Meanwhile on the other side of the base another person's eyes filled with fear. The guard backed as Dr. Holiday arched against her restraints. A blood curtailing scream escaped her mouth as she arched again, only her toes and top of her head touching the bed. The grunt blinked his gun shaking in his hand as the scientist who had administered the serum backed against the wall.

Holiday collapsed against the bed, her chest heaving and tears streaming down her face. She shook her head violently as the heat coursed through her body. Every nerve end was trickling with pain.

"What did you do to me?" She screamed and arched again. It wasn't but a few nanoseconds before the first bone cracked.

The warning sirens blared to life over head. Six felt his blood run cold as these weren't the normal EVO attack sirens. These were the warning sirens for the personnel inside the base. It meant that an employee had just turned. Six was moving in a blur towards the main atrium. He'd be able to see the details on the computer screen then.

He hadn't thought of checking the flight deck. And for what reason White would put her there, it was beyond him. He met up with Rex as they turned the corner going into the hell of it all.

"Please tell me this isn't Holiday related?" But Six couldn't answer the Hispanic teen. He couldn't answer because he was ninety nine percent sure it was. As if to verify his hypothesis, the body of a scientist slammed through a door and with a sickening splat into the other side of the wall. Six's katanas were hesitantly in hand as they rounded the door. Six's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at the creature…at Holiday. She looked like something out of an old worth mythology book with a long serpentine body curling in and around itself. Her upper torso remained partially human aside from sprouting four arms. Her head was reptilian with fangs sunk deep into the chest of a guard as her arms were busy breaking the various bones in the man's frame.

"_Madre de dios." _Rex said looking up at Holiday.

"Do it while she's distracted." Six ordered. Rex looked at him in horror.

"The guard-"

"-Is already dead. Make his death worthwhile and cure her!" Six snapped. Rex nodded and ran into the room dodging the massive tail and scaling the winding body of Holiday's serpentine appendage. He wrapped an arm around her still human waist and planted his hand firmly in the small of her back. Blue lines left his hands as his nanites reached out for hers. Things were going smoothly until her voice- marred by the change and warped into something else- called out to him. It was then that the realization hit him that this was Dr. Holiday. THE Dr. Holiday. A small slack of hesitation was all that his bios needed and with the emotional and psychological attachment his biometrics plummeted. Holiday's nanites reacted aggressively- sending Rex crashing throw the wall.

Six cursed mentally and charged, knowing that he had to some how subdue her without hurting her. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her- but obviously it wasn't a thought that was reciprocated from the doctor in her EVO'd form. _Shit. She's fast._ Her tail swung around and wrapped around him several times before he could get far enough out of the way. He looked into those reptilian eyes as a pair of fangs moved towards him. Her body twisted over him, constricting… squeezing… leaving him with no other option. With only a split second of hesitation he flicked his katana's - slicing her scales as they sprung out.

Evo Holiday let out a shrieking scream as her human hands grabbed him. The strength in each of her arms was enough to pull him apart. A quick jerk and he sliced the ligaments through her left hands, causing her to drop him. He hadn't even regained his balance when her fangs sunk into his shoulder. Her right hands wrapped around him. Six could feel the fiery poison she was pumping into his veins. He grabbed a hand full of hair and slammed his forehead against hers as hard as he could.

A monstrous angry roar echoed from Holiday's throat as her body coiled around him as he tried to think of a way to subdue her without hurting her any further. He felt a rib crack under the tension as she tightened her grip- her hands covering her face.

Rex pushed himself up off the ground. His head felt like it was swimming in a vat of pudding and his entire body was stiff. He shook his head and looked up. There was splashes and splatters of blood covering the room and the EVO that had once been Holiday was dripping blood from her lizard like nose. Rex felt his blood run cold as he saw Six let out a yell as a sickening crack seemed to be the only noise that registered.

He couldn't fight Holiday. He couldn't loose her. He couldn't loose Six either. He had to cure her. He waited until he was certain that all of her attention was on the agent before he made a mad dash straight at her back. He jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around her waist it was after his hands landed across her chest, that he remembered that –those—parts were still human. Without thinking he pulled his hands away and fell backwards. He expected to hit the floor but it was too late. She was aware of him then. Her right hands jerked him out of the air hard.

*Schlop* That wet pop of his shoulder wrenching from his socket was drowned out by the scream that emanated from his mouth. He looked over at Six; hoping and praying that the Agent had a plan. Rex's eyes widened as Six's head rolled limply to the side. A power moved through him then. Driven by the fear of loosing everyone close to him, the panic of never being able to tell them that THEY were his family, and the rage of knowing that had he gotten there two minutes sooner none of this would have happened. His hands gripped the slithering scaly body as blue lines shot out from his hands.

All of the times that Holiday had brought him back from the brink of death filled his mind. Memories bombarded his brain of all of their Friday night family dinners. Holiday teasing him about his motorcycle underpants. Six's calm cool collected way of telling him just how badly he screwed up. He couldn't go on without those things. He could not and would not allow these tiny machines to take away the only memories that he had and the memories they had yet to make. With a primal scream his power surged onto the infected nanites.

He felt the tension in that muscled form slack slightly. Once he felt that he was in complete control and that the nanites were, slowly, but most definitely reacting to his orders; he turned his head watching as Six fell to the ground, slipping from her grip. The reversion was taking longer than it should have but it was happening.

The sounds of guns clicking filled his ears as he felt the last of the nanites deactivating. She was in the last stages of turning back to human- the point where they only needed a few minutes for the bones to reset- when the gun fired.

"NO!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rex's eyes widened as the blood splattered across the side of his face. The grunt's eyes matched the cure's as the gun fell from his hand. Rex jerked his head back around to see Holiday's eyes opened in shock. She staggered backwards, the front of her hospital gown growing increasingly red. Rex stumbled to catch her as her legs buckled beneath her.

"Doc?" Rex's voice was harsh through restrained panic and horror. Her eyes moved to look at him, fogged and dilated. He jerked his head around and looked at the grunt.

"Idiota! What the hell were you thinking! I was curing her!" Rex screamed tackling the man. It wasn't but a second until Captain Callan exploded into the room. He pulled Rex by the collar and jerked him back.

"What are you doing!" The captain growled, but he followed Rex's panicked stare over to the doctor. A string of curses left the captain's mouth as he ran over to Holiday with Rex behind him. Rex watched helplessly as Callan ripped the bottom of Holiday's gown. He wadded the material up and pressed it against the wound on Holiday's chest. The captain quickly grabbed Rex's hand and forced it over the wad.

"Keep pressure on this!" The captain ordered as he turned to look over his shoulder. He looked back and forced Rex's hands down harder, the blood oozing between the Latinos fingers. Rex's eyes couldn't have gotten wider as the blond shot over to check on Six.

Rex felt his breathing speeding up, he was definitely hyperventilating. He watched as Holiday's blood darkened around his hands. He had fought to cure her. He had earned a dislocated shoulder. He tried to save Six. He was going to loose them both. He couldn't do it. His eyes moved as he saw Callan move over to the guard that dead on the other side of the room.

"Did Holiday kill him?" Callan asked the teen. Rex looked over at the man and nodded. Callan narrowed his eyes and looked over at the grunts- particularly the one that pulled the trigger- he pointed at the man sharply.

"Adams- since you are particularly trigger happy; need you to retrieve a sample of venom. Get it down to research and development. We don't know what kind of venom she had and I want anti-venom yesterday." The grunt didn't move. Callan narrowed his eyes. "That was a direct order!" He barked.

"Sorry, Sir. I don't understand-"

"Open him-"Callan turned and motioned toward the nameless corpse, "up- take some blood and tissue samples to research and development. NOW!" The grunt nodded and went to work. Rex turned from the sound of the knife slicing through the fabric and concentrated on Holiday and the sticky red coating covering his fingers. Rex could hear the Captain shouting orders but they were blurred, fogged and he couldn't understand any of them. Time seemed to be at a stand still as he turned his head to see Six's body being put on a gurney and rolled away. The next thing he knew, people were pulling on him. People he didn't recognize, speaking in a language that did not sink in. He tried to say something- but only air came out. He was pulled away from Holiday- his hands still slick with her blood as Callan grabbed Rex around the waist. The evo teen didn't realize he had been fighting and trying to stay with the doctor. Rex's eyes grew wide as he watched them, those people, pick her up and put her on the gurney- just as they did Six.

The Latino's body went rigid as he watched them roll her out of the destroyed room. Her hand fell limply from the stretcher and Rex's eyes rolled back in his head.

Whispers of binary filled his vision. Beeps and ticks consumed his hearing and his entire body seemed to be suspended in an inky void. Streaks of blue trickled through the distance echoing in Morse code- commands and orders that he was programmed to carry out. He could feel wires trying to extend, machines attempting to form but he suppressed them. Like being hit with a ton of bricks he was thrown back into reality.

Rex sat up with a painful gasp his mind swimming. He looked around, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. Callan was looking at the boy with concern.

"What in the name of Bob Dole happened to you?" Callan asked putting a hand on Rex's shoulder. Rex looked at the captain with wide eyes before he shook his head. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Where did they take them? How long was I out?" He said the emotion in his voice coming out in the form of a squeak. Callan looked over Rex's shoulder to the clock on the wall.

"About five minutes." Rex stood up as Callan answered and shook his head.

"Are they okay?" Rex asked his voice trembling, feeling the bile coat the back of his throat like thick sludge. Callan stood up and frowned.

"To be honest, I really don't know." The captain said looking down at the blood darkening on the floor. Rex's eyes narrowed in on the puddle and he quite literally saw red. His feet were moving before he realized what was going on. Through the halls and corridors Rex was a man on a mission. His hands clenched and by the time he got to the briefing room, blood was dripping between his fingers.

His fist slammed down on the button bringing up the White Knight. The man sat there with a delusional sense of superiority and entitlement- just as always. Rex growled at him and shook his head.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?" White asked his eyes narrowing at the young evo. Rex shook his head harder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rex screamed at the screen. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour ash the man in the other room blathered on about something. Rex looked back up and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. Why would force her nanites to activate?" Rex snarled. White Knight shook his head.

"What I do, I do for the good of the world." The bleached man snapped. Rex's eyes were so full of hatred he couldn't have heard him if he would have screamed. But the words did seem to sink in. Rex's nose curled.

"You filled her full of sedatives and legal speed. You needed her nanites to activate but you didn't want her to do anything about it. Because of your actions, I may have lost BOTH THE PEOPLE WHO EVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME!" Rex's body streaked with blue lines- the ferocity surging through his nanites sent the screen into millions of pieces.

The glass rained down on him as he turned around- the blue lines disappearing back into his skin and his chest heaving violently. Obviously, he had lost his temper. He realized that it might not have been the best move as he felt a warm wet streak curl down from his forehead. He quickly wiped the blood away as his anger returned. Rex shook his head. The White Knight knew exactly what he was doing when he poisoned Holiday. _All for the sake of science._ The bastard could act like he was doing what was best for the world. Well it was about time he got reacquainted with the real world. Rex walked past the guards with a silent determination. It was funny just how loyal the guards were to Captain Callan and how most of them thought the world of Dr. Holiday; so much so that they allowed him to walk straight up to the secured door.

Like foil crumpling in hand, the doors folded under his punk busters. The third and fourth doors between the cleansing rooms were a littler harder, but by then the rage had consumed him once again- the blue lines streaking through his skin, his eyes lighting with that electric fury. White was on his feet when Rex's arms tore open the final door, his chair thrown across the room showing his haste in standing. White's eyes were wide as his face was covered in shock. The evo teen walked over to the man, his arms out to his side.

"Cozy place you have." Rex growled. In a flash he closed the distance between them, wrapping his fingers in the fabric of the White Knights collar. The latino jerked the bleached man down to his level and growled. "Really cozy." Rex's face twisted into a cruel yet joyless smile.

"Now you're a part of the world you care so fucking much about." He hissed and turned to walk the door. "Enjoy the fresh air." He said disappearing through the rubble. Rex let out a shaking breath as he leaned against the wall. His hand came up to cover his mouth as he fought back the surge of emotions tearing through him.

There was no time for that, he knew- but he had to get his body in check or he would freak out. And that was the last thing he needed. He swallowed hard and made his way to the medical ward and hopefully not to the morgue.

Rex closed his eyes as he listened to the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. He leaned forward resting his head on the cold arm rest. Movement shuffling the sheets caused Rex to jerk his head up painfully. His head swam as he tried to focus through the three days lack of sleep. He blinked as Holiday moved her head, turning it to the side. Her hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, clearly unaware that she had company. Rex almost screamed out loud as he stood up- knocking his stool backwards.

"Ho…Holiday?" Rex felt the tears burn in his eyes as she looked up at him. Her eyebrows knit together as confusion took over her face. Rex's throat tightened as his heart leapt up- fear curling his stomach. She had to remember. She just had to. Rex took Holiday's hand up in his own and looked at her- his eyes pleading for her to remember. There seemed to be no recognition there. Rex brought her hand up and put it against his cheek, clinging to it as if it were his life line.

"Doc….?" He said- his voice almost lost in the strain it took to keep himself from crying. "Please say something…." His voice cracked as a tear betrayed him. He clamped his eyes shut and leaned over closer. "Please….please….say something…" His body lurched as he gave over to a sob.

"R….Rex? What…?" Her voice, although harsh and raspy from lack of use, sounded like the voice of God to the evo's ears. He looked up, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her.

"Holiday?" The tears streamed from his eyes as Holiday attempted to sit up. Rex moved, fumbling over the machine by the bed, and helped her. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her, fearing that he was dreaming. Her arms wrapped around him in return, and he lost it.

"I thought I lost you." He choked out, his face buried in the mess of black hair at her neck. He mumbled again- the words lost in tears. Holiday ran her hand over his head and closed her eyes. She opened them again as Rex started to pull back. He wiped his eyes and looked down at her with a solemn face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like the Keep landed on top of me. Where is Six?" She asked reading the fear in his eyes. Rex shifted his weight to his other foot and took her hand in his again. Holiday sat up straighter as Rex refused to meet her eyes.

"Rex…. Where is Six?" Holiday moved her other hand up to grip Rex's shirt. Her eyes searched his face as she shook her head slowly. "Where is he, Rex?" She asked sharply. Rex looked up at her as the tears slipped from his unblinking eyes. Holiday shook her head again.

"No. I want to see him. I want to see him, now…"She said pushing Rex back. Rex frowned and shook his head but helped her stand up- moving the wires from her IVs and monitors out of her way. Holiday snorted and looked down, her eyes focusing on the needle sticking from the top of her hand. Rex flinched as she ripped it out.

Holiday walked with Rex down the hall. Her feet were weak and sluggish- Rex kept grabbing her elbow steadying her as she walked. He stopped causing her to stop as well. She turned back to see Rex looking at the floor in front of a door.

"Doc…You need to know…" Rex said, his voice low. Holiday cocked her head a little and frowned. Rex took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at her. "Six…he's not okay. They don't know if he'll ever be okay…" He said- his voice catching. Holiday's face paled even further than it had been and she looked to the door that had caught Rex's eyes. She gathered her courage and walked over to the door. A small instance of hesitation took her but she pushed the door open. Rex pushed it the rest of the way and held it for her- following as she slowly stepped into the room.

Rex shut the door behind them as she walked over to the bed. Holiday's hand came up as she looked at Six. The tube down his throat was almost enough to send her running from the room on its own. The monitors that were hooked up to him all beeped and ticked in their own various ways. His face was drawn and his skin was placid- nearly matching the sheets he was on. Holiday reached up and touched his face- but there was no reaction. His skin was cold and the normal reaction that Six should have- wasn't there. Holiday withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around herself. She took a deep breath and looked over at Rex- her shoulder's hunched.

"What…what happened?" She asked looking back at Six. Rex cleared his throat and shifted his weight. He cleared his throat again and nodded forcing himself to speak.

"His ribs were… crushed. He had some pretty bad damage to his lungs and other organs," Rex spoke slowly- like a child explaining why they were in trouble at school. "He hasn't woken up. They said he's in a coma and…that he might never wake up…" Rex said hesitantly. Holiday's face contorted as she listed. She skimmed over the Agent's arm with her eyes before clamping them shut- the yellow tinge to his skin sent fear through out her. She shook her head.

"Was this an Evo?" She asked her voice shaking. Rex blinked at her. She had no recollection of her turning and the events that followed at all. He nodded dumbly- at a loss for what to say. "Did you catch this one?" She said looking over at the young EVO boy. He just stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His face paled and he moved his eyes away from hers. "Rex…? What's wrong?"

"You really don't remember?" Rex asked, regretting it as soon as it came from his mouth.

"What? Remember what, Rex?" She replied. When Rex couldn't meet her eyes and began to shift nervously she shook her head. "Did…I…?" Rex took a deep breath and turned to look at her….or more specifically her feet.

"You turned …Doc…" He said in an almost inaudible voice. Holiday's face contorted as she looked back at Six.

"I did this…" Her voice cracked. Her hands went up to her mouth as a choking sob wrenched from her mouth. She watched Six's chest rise and fall as the machine breathed for him. The tears took her and she buried her face in her hands.

Rex's body tensed up as he watched the doctor's knees go out from under as she crumpled to the floor. Tears filled his eyes as she shook, sobbing into her hands. Rex felt the tears invade his own eyes and he couldn't stand there any more. He couldn't watch Holiday break down and he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her. He left.

Holiday didn't hear him leave. She didn't hear the monitors in the room. She heard nothing. The world was completely silent aside from the sounds she was making as she tried to breathe swallowing back the bawl that threatened to escape her. She sat back up, her chest heaving in rhythmic spasms as she looked back at Six's lifeless body- its normal processes being carried out by machines. She walked over to the bed and looked at him- choking back another sob as she set her hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Six…" She said through the tears in her voice. She swallowed hard and shook her head looking at the light. "I'm sorry that I let this happen." She looked back down at him and moved her hand to grip his limp hand. Holiday hunched over as the crying started once again shaking her- sending pain tearing through her body from the bullet wound still fresh in her chest. The physical pain that shook her body was nothing compared to the pain of her heart ripping to shreds in her chest. She wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a pathetic smile.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I am sorry. Please don't die on me, Six. I need you." She said, pleading with those closed eyes. She shook her head, the tears starting again as the knot in her throat began to hurt.

So many things she had never told him. So many things she had never asked. She leaned over, closing her eyes and swallowing back her tears. She kissed him gently- craving some kind of response only to get none. She cried as the last fighting hope of a fairy tail awakening fluttered out the window. Holiday shook her head. She had to tell him, whether he could hear her or not- if she didn't and he…She shook her head violently sending herself doubling over in pain- still clinging to his hand. Fighting through the torrents of pain and the waves of nausea she looked back up. She leaned over closing her eye.

"I love you, Six." She said with a sob. "I love you so much." She rested her head on the bed guard as the tears rocked her again. It was faint at first, causing her to silence herself and look up. She waited with a held breath and almost screamed as she looked at her hand. It came again.

That ever so slight squeeze.

* * *

**The End. Please tell me what you think. ^_^**


End file.
